How the Two Potters Changed Everything
by xxSnowxxAngelxx
Summary: Harry and his twin sister, Jasmin, take off after their Fourth year because they were sick of the Wizards. In Japan they plan on finding their mates and Jasmin arrives to take Genkai's tests for finding a disciple. Oh yeah, and Kurama's not the only yokai that was reborn a human. [Kurama x Harry] and [Yusuke x Jasmin] Harry-is-Kuronue.
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure looked down from their broom, watching the people gathering in one area and wondering what was happening there. Even from this height and distance she could feel that these were all spiritually aware (if not very powerful) humans and muggles. Making sure no one was there to see her, the girl grinned and touched down at the half-way mark, and by Merlin was the stairway long! None of the staircases at Hogwarts were this long! Though had there been a stairway from the entrance to the topmost floor then it would probably reach about this length.

She joined the crowd of gathered muggles (all of them seemed to be men, how disappointing) rather easily. Her youki was carefully concealed behind her maho or magc and reiki. Currently, she was dressed in a short kimono/ninja outfit hybrid which was all pale colors that matched her hair and eyes. It was styled similar to a recent female ninja character from an anime she'd fallen somewhat in love with (for no reason other than the violence, honestly!) immediately. Her brother never understood her love of dressing up in cosplay which she only recently picked up due to discovering anime, but then again he liked to wear torn up black leather and pointy hats which she couldn't ever really understand. Even if she did have an outfit that was a white/inverted version of his.

Both her and her brother were rather known theives back in Makai, though her brother more so due to his partnership with Youko Kurama. She was often jealous that he'd landed a partner like THE Youko Kurama, since she'd been a sort of super fan of the older yokai's (she had wanted to have his babies). Then there was the heist gone bad that nearly killed her twin, her other half, the only one that she couldn't bear to live without. She rushed to his side using a trick the twins had learned for just such an occasion and used up half her life force to keep him alive long enough to flee with his soul to ningenkai and into two soul-less human bodies of unborn humans. Kuronue and Shironue were reborn as humans about eight months later, being nearly two months past the due date, on July 31 at 11:59pm.

While her brother had gained notoriety for his more flashy thefts, Shironue was a phantom thief, leaving no traces and not being seen. She also only stole from those that truly deserved it, or that pissed her off or offended her. She still couldn't figure out how they ended up in England of all places, seeing as Japan was the only place in the world other than China with openings between Ningenkai and Makai. A commotion nearby pulled her from thoughts of the discrepancies with their escape from Makai.

She turned her attention back to the people around her when they suddenly grew silent and expectant. Jasmin, the name she was given by her human parents whom sacrificed themselves to protect their children, slipped easily through the crowd of humans to get nearer to the front. She was curoius and bored enough to try finding out what this gathering was about. She had also felt something calling to her here among all these people. An old, short, woman appeared from within the temple, and when had those doors been opened? Had she not been so skilled at sensing others' strength and reiki/youki and had she not looked into the humans with spiritual powers thus known about Genkai-shihan, she would have likely dismissed the old woman and left.

However, she was in fact aware of just how powerful this diminuitive woman was and could sense the woman's reiki. The fifteen year old-looking, youkai-reborn-as-a-witch sucked in a breath when she understood what was happening here. It helped that she'd heard whispers from the others gathered here about becoming Genkai's deciple. 'So the master is seeking a student to leave her skills to.' She wanted to leave right there, since she had no need for the old human's techniques nor any interest in them, but the same feeling that guided her there told her to wait and stay. The feeling in her gut had never steered her wrong so stay she would.

The first round was... a drawing of lots? She arched her brow but lined up to get a piece of paper all the same, careful not to touch any of the other envelopes the lots were sealed in. Once everyone had one, Master Genkai called out to open the envelopes. She carefully opened hers and found...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Oops, forgot to add in an Authors note last/first chapter. So this is an idea that came to mind while reading a couple Kuronue-reborn-as-Harry fics. The only thing I own is the idea (most of it anyway) and Jasmin/Shironue. This story, unlike the others, is already mostly planned out and I have the third chapter started already. Yeah, using Japanese names for most if not all the attacks for the simple reason that I don't watch it in English and Japanese sounds better than most of the English translations. If I am unsure of Romaji spelling then I'm using English name.

I will add in translations at the bottom if you wish, but most of it should be, hopefully, known to a few people. I honestly don't know how popular this story will be... Yay for over 2,800 word chapters!

For those that are waiting on my other stories... Two Foxes chap seven is in progress as of this moment and MoG next chapter is... uh... not started yet... I'm sorry for people that really like it. I am likely going to try writing it some time next week and I hope that I can get a decent chapter done for you all. Kuwabara will possibly/probably end up with Yukina if he manages to win Hiei's approval (which might happen during the Dark Tournament.

* * *

Upon opening the envelope, Jasmin found that she had won the first round. She surveyed the people around her, zeroing in on those that won and then glancing at those that lost. The difference in strength between the winners and the losers was obvious to her. All the papers must have started blank, and turned red depending on strength of your spiritual level. Some kind of spell? or just a special paper? Whatever it was was rather impressive really. Your power level decided whether you would 'win' or not.

Apparently she was the only one to clue in, as two of the 'losers' for the first selection round stormed up to Genkai and began bragging slash demanding she teach them. Jasmin scoffed. They would have hardly qualified as squibs had this been the magical world, and they think they had any right to demand a woman they wanted to learn from teach them? Jasmin could step in here, likely drawing attention to herself more than she already was being the only female trying for this position of student to Genkai (as far as anyone knew that was her goal), but she wanted to see Genkai's strength first-hand.

Genkai sure put the losers in their place, blasting them into the gate as easily as you would swat a fly or a pixie. Jasmin laughed out loud at the undignified position the two mountain men landed in. She stepped forward into the cleared path left behind by the men, deciding to taunt them some.

"Should have just gone home quietly, zako. How much time must you have wasted with your so-called training if you are as weak as you are? Why, Nii-san and I had more Reiki than the two of you combined in one finger by the time we were ten!" She was channeling Draco's personality there, using as superior a tone as she could muster. Jasmin even went so far as to add in Draco's pureblood, arrogant sneer before turning from the men dismissively. Snubbing the men that towered over her easily as no threat at all.

The group that remained were led to the second set of screening/tests. Video games this time. Jasmin raised a brow once more and then shrugged. Technology supposedly short-circuited when you add in magic, but it would be fine if she didn't use magic on the games, which she wouldn't need to as they calculated spiritual skills and not magical. Jasmin went over to the punching game first, where she finally noticed the two teens around her age that were arguing about scores. The first, whose pompador reminded her of a carrot due to the orange-red color (and he looked a lot like a Weasley with red hair like that), had a good score of one hundred and twenty-nine points. Next was a boy with black hair styled in a regent 'do that scored one hundred and fifty-five points.

Jasmin grinned and walked over while the boys were arguing.

"Not bad for a pair of ruffian delinquents. Mind if I try?" She didn't really wait for the boys to reply as they had their jaws on the ground at her interruption and appearance. She kept her green gaze on the black-haired boy as the other reminded her of Weasley a little too much, especially with the fact that he towered over her as easily as Weasley had. His voice also grated on her nerves in a way few could. Hence the wince/grimace when he finally spoke up as she got into position to punch the machine.

"What's a cutie like you doing here?" Ugh, he also seemed like he was stuck with the 'girls are weak and can't do anything' mentality. She didn't reply right away, instead sending a punch at the same time as another person did. The person scored one hundred and seventy-five, while her punch reached the all-time high-score of two hundred and seventy-nine points. She spun around to reply.

"Same as everyone else here, carrot-top!" Not really, but lets let them think that for now, ne? Silence met her declaration and she flushed shyly when she noticed how many eyes were on her. Being the center of attention was something she was not used to, despite having had five years of witches and wizards focusing on her and her brother on top of the infamy from her days as the Phantom Thief Shironue. "Err... heh heh... oops?" She tried to act cutesy and stuck out her tongue while gently bonking herself on the head.

"Uhm, anyway.. I'm Jasmin! Since it's Japan it would be 'Potter Jasmin' yes? Hajimemashita desu." She pulled the boys over to the Janken game where she and Kuwabara (once the boys got over the shock of a girl having such a high score they introduced themselves) gained 'clean sweep' scores. Kazuma went first and was the first to win at that game of the three of them, then Yusuke went and only barely passed. Finally of the three was her turn and she won with a clean sweep with her eyes closed.

Lastly was the karaoke. It was horrible and she never wanted to hear any of these guys sing again. Kazu-kun and Yu-kun were decent enough, their voices that is, and they passed the round easily enough. That ninja-guy, Kazemaru, though? Yeah she would shoot him with any silencing spell she could think of if he EVER tried to sing in her presence again. When she went up, majority of the people looked as resolved to a poor performance as anyone could look. She soon wowed the room with her angelic vocals. She was glad that there was a wide selection of songs and chose one that she was famiiiar with that was in English.

"The lights go out, all around me.

One last candle to keep out the night

And then the dark surrounds me

I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died!"

Suffice to say she scored a perfect score on this one as well. She received cheering from the crowd. She rejoined her new friends, Kazu-kun and Yu-kun (she asked permission to use first names/nicknames and got permission from both boys), and they were soon, along with the remaining hopefuls, led to the next area.

"Jasmin-chan, you should become a singer! You were so good!" Kazu-kun enthused. She chuckled slightly and shook her head 'no'.

"Thanks, but I have no interest in being famous. Fame sucks. People watching your every move, judging your every decision. No thank you. Plus I'm a thief at heart, living from the shadows suits me better than standing in the spotlight." She admitted. Nothing could get her to reveal that she was a witch and a youkai to the two men she saw as friends, her first friends in Japan, until she knew them better. She didn't want two potential friends to dislike her for what she is.

Her and Harry had experienced enough crap like that from the wizards in England. Before even Hogwarts they had been hated by their relatives for being 'abnormal'. Their relatives were unaware of just how unusual the twins were, only knowing about the magical side of things. In Hogwarts they were watched like prey eyed by hawks. Harry was placed in Gryffindor and she in Slytherin, so she was immediately thought a 'dark witch' and Harry praised. Ha, neither of them could be classed as 'light' anything save for her coloring that is. First year there was the teacher-possessed-by-Voldemort that they had to stand against to prevent him getting the philosopher's stone (which was a fake, as they stole it before it even left the bank and replaced it with a stone from their vault of similar size/shape/color.

Second year both of them were thought (for a time, until their friend Hermione was attacked) to be the Heirs of Slytherin once the attacks and petrifications began. Third year was back to being idolized (and 'protected' in stifling ways) because a supposed killer was after them. Fourth year they were back to hated because Harry was chosen as a fourth champion (while she was named the original Hogwarts Champion). That was a fiasco and a half. They almost died that year after reaching the Cup at the center of the maze and being transported to a graveyard via Cup-turned-portkey.

This year had been the last straw as the Wizards were calling them liars and what-have you for declaring Voldemort returned. Fortunately they weren't the only ones being slandered as Dumbledore was receiving a fair amount of the heat as well, with the Ministry declaring him senile. She honestly didn't care about the old manipulator or the wizarding public. Her, Harry, and Sirius (their godfather who was wrongly imprisoned that night their parents died) met up along the way and traveled to Japan together.

They stopped before a large ominous forest. Well, ominous if you were human and unused to this kind of thing. In truth the forest had little if anything on the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts or just about any location within Makai. A fair few sensible humans fled at this point and she scoffed at their retreating figures.

"Cowards. Oh well, means they get to live another day I suppose." She sounded bored, which she was. The forest was hardly a challenge for her considering the strongest thing there was stood before them in the form of Genkai and she was powerful in her own right as well.

"All right! No more warm ups. The screening from here on will be more harsh!" Genkai informed them seriously.

"Wh-what a creepy forest!" One man spoke up.

"It's like the whole forest is radiating youki..." This from the only other young-looking hopeful, Shori, Surin, or whatever his name was.

"This whole area is known as the Enchanted Forest. It is an undeveloped land in which compasses do not work. There are also dangerous creatures and natural traps. A normal person will certainly not leave it unharmed... if at all." The last was mumbled but still audible to those close enough. "Your goal is the tall tree you can see from here!" Here she pointed up and back to indicate a large tree likely on a hill of some kind that was visible over the tops of the trees. "Those that can reach the tree in two hours' time will pass."

"E-eeh? No way, I'm backing out of here!" One guy in a martial arts outfit of some kind spoke up, followed by another declaring that no matter how many lives you had it wouldn't be enough. 'chicken-shit pussies.' The female youkai sneered mentally.

"Ho ho, that might be for the best. Those with even the slightest spiritual sensitivity can well sense how fearsome this forest is." Genkai spoke up again. A large man spoke up this time, addressing the three teens.

"It's as Shihan says. Only those with legitimate training should challenge further." This was the wrong thing to say to these three, as they hated backing down from a challenge, though they were unaware of the shared trait they possessed just yet.

"Go back home, those of you that are not ready." Another voice spoke out, Jasmin thought it was that ninja guy Kaze-whatsit.. She grinned cheekily and spoke up before Yusuke or Kazuma could.

"You're right old man, you should go home now." Her words earned a laugh from Yusuke and a protest from both men and Yusuke piped up with a,

"I'm going! Having seen the move from Ba-san I can't just go home empty-handed!" and Kazuma speaking up about how if 'Urameshi was going so was he'. Genkai didn't like the name Yusuke gave her and told him to call her Shihan. He ignored her and walked up to the large man with green hair. "If you're saying some well-chosen words just to make it easier for you to steal her secrets, it's not gonna work!" He seemed to look them over for a minute. "Are you even human huh?" That was all that could be said as Genkai announced the start of the third round of screening.

Jasmin tagged along with Yusuke and Kazuma, though the boy diverted off the path about ten minutes in. Shortly it was only Yusuke and her there on the first path, Genkai had passed them by some time ago with speeds she could match if she felt like it. An hour passed seemingly in a blink as she and Yusuke continued along the straight path. They encountered many creatures, her favorite being the snakes which she convinced to let them pass while getting them to detain as many people they could after they left. They took a breather in a clearing.

"Damnit. Snakes and leeches are everywhere. There's no path either. Are we even going straight anymore?" Yusuke complained. She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face though. Jasmin straightened her posture and called out a 'Protego' just in time to stop a fast moving thing from hitting Yusuke. "Keh, a nest of bats next?" The teen declared once he saw all the bats hanging about the tree branches. Keeping the shield up, Jasmin moved to Yusuke's side and faced a different direction as their assailant tried attacking them again. He bounced off the golden-green shield she had conjured.

"Witchling childe! Kono Koumori-tsukai sama will deal with you first!" The voice came from a different direction than the figure had landed in and both teens turned to face the now revealed bat-like youkai. 'Ugh, so hideous. Shame on the name of all Bat youkai truly.' She thought to herself. She easily followed his movements despite him being so quick compared to a normal human's standard. A small, arrogant smirk she learned and perfected in First Year graced her soft, full lips as she hummed a soft note (a 'hmmm' ).

"Oh? 'Great Bat trainer' are you? Shall we test to see who is better?" She let out a high-pitched sound too high for human ears to register but which would hurt anything like a bat or a dog which had a better hearing range. The attack of sound was only to incapacitate for a second, her real attack was a "Ivy Whip." She called out. A seed she kept in her hair (rather like Kurama, whom she got the idea off of) was pulled out and grew instantly into a long vine of Ivy. Instead of moving in a whip-like way, the vine shot forward like a striking snake and wrapped around the bat-like youkai and squeezed.

It was a Makai Plant variation of the poison ivy plant found in the ningenkai which unlike the ningenkai version was deadly poisonous and which was sentient enough to ensnare its prey, kind of like Devils Snare of the Wizarding world actually. The youkai was quickly taken out of the picture. Yusuke looked almost disappointed, it was kind of cute really. She grinned at him and left the demon ensnared in the Ivy.

"Woah, what was that? That plant thing and the shield!" It seemed his irritation at not getting to fight the youkai was pushed aside easily in favor of the questions. Jasmin winced slightly, angry that she was ousted like that by a cheap youkai like that one. Yusuke had sounded curious, sure, and not judgmental, but also there was suspicion in his voice.

"Uh.. well you heard what he called me, right?" At Yusuke's confused nod she continued with a half-truth explanation. "Well he's right. I'm a witch. It means I can cast spells like the shield, which is 'Protego', and the whip is a magic plant that I can control to catch people. I call it a whip to confuse my opponents." She grinned a little, nervous about Yusuke's reaction to her being a witch. Yusuke, though, defied any expectations or fears she had by grinning and saying 'That's cool.'

Jasmin chose that moment to cast a tempus and cursed upon discovering they had about fifteen minutes left to get there before disqualification. She pulled out her broom and didn't give Yusuke time to decline when she yelled out "Get on! We are running out of time!" Muggle methods would take too long. Yusuke hesitated only for a second before hopping onto the broom in front of her and grabbing on to the broom at her encouragement. She shifted behind him for a moment and he felt two soft mounds pressed against him as she adjusted herself so that her arms came around him to grasp the broom. He didn't get a chance to feel embarrassed by the position as they were shooting forward so fast the scenery blurred past them.

The force of their forward momentum pressed him further into what could only be the girl's breasts and Yusuke fought a losing battle with a blush as his mind contemplated their softness. The flight was over too soon, as far as either of them were concerned, when Jasmin landed them and they ran the last little bit up the hill just in the nick of time.

[2,856 words]


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Soo, glad this story is so popular already...

Here's some review replies:

PerdidoKitsune: Uhm... I thought it would be obvious... No, Jasmin is not Kuronue. Harry is. Jasmin is an OC and is Kuronue/Harry's twin sister both from before Kuronue 'dies' and when reborn to humans. I'm glad you like it so far, and generally I don't like using OC's either (the use of them is permissible if done reasonably, like in Two Foxes how I added Izuna and Arashi and Akemi. Over-Powered OC's suck... . Even if they are for plot or character development)

Thank you Otaku-444 and Angel4EverLostInLife for your reviews! Hope you like this chapter as well!

On with the show!

* * *

"See, just barely made it Yu-kun!" Jasmin was hardly breathing heavy though Yusuke was panting slightly from the jog up. Yusuke straightened up to give her an almost-glare. It would have been more effective, probably, maybe, if she hadn't been exposed to Hogwarts' staff and student body disliking the 'Evil-Slytherin'/Daughter-of-Potter/Whatever-the-press-were-calling-her-this-time.. Or living as she had in the Demon Realm before this life.

"Could'a pulled out the flying broom sooner, rather than running straight through the forest." Yusuke still had a blush though and he was lucky that's all it was or there would be a lot of teasing involved. As it was Kazuma got in Yusuke's face about it. Kuwabara came up and interrupted any teasing she might have done anyway.

"Oi, Urameshi, are you cheating on Keiko-chan? Why's your face all red?" The screech was almost as bad as Aunt Petunia or . 'Ugh, volume down Kazu-kun... wait who's Keiko?' Jealousy over this unknown girl roared to life in Jasmin, due to Kazuma's word choice. Yusuke's face though was enough to calm it though.

"Wha? Eww, Keiko's just a childhood friend. She's like an annoying naggy sister! There's nothing between us and never will be!" He looked almost disturbed at the idea of romantic relations with this Keiko girl and a weight lifted from her shoulders that she hadn't noticed was even there. Mischief lit up her eyes and a grin found its way onto her face as she pounced on Yusuke from the side.

"Good, 'cuz Yu-kun is mine! I decided." She declared. Jasmin honestly had no idea where this possessiveness towards the dark-haired teen was coming from, but her instincts were practically singing happily and so she figured that he was the reason for her being drawn here. The moment seemed frozen as a chill traveled down her spine and she got a flash of a vision that was clear enough to warn her that Kazu-kun was in danger, and that she had to help Yusuke with something that was going down soon. She tightened her grip on Yusuke's arm for a moment before retreating.

Before the boys could question her or ask for clarification on her declaration, they were led into a large chamber where they were plunged into darkness as soon as the doors were closed.

"This round will be real matches. There is an uneven number of you, so we will have one person fight twice." The two male teens complained about how they were going to been unable to see their opponents and were told that they had to fight while searching for their opponent's reiki. The old woman blew a puff of cigarette smoke in the boys faces after telling them that part, sending the boys into small coughing fits. Yusuke, Kazuma, and Jasmin had a short conversation amongst themselves in the pause between Genkai's explanation. Kazuma had been sensing the hidden presence of a yokai, though unaware of the cause and Yusuke mentioned 'yokai Rando' but didn't explain further as Genkai was speaking again.

"Before we begin, I want each of you to introduce yourselves." Genkai looked to the person furthest from the trio of teens. He stepped forwards a little and spoke. He was an older man in a traditional Japanese men's kimono-thing and had an eye-patch.

"I am Musashi. A fourth degree master of the Shinbatto-ryu of Kendo. I slay yokai using my skills." Next was the short monk-dressed male that looked even younger than the three of them.

"Likewise, I am a spiritual practitioner named Shorin. I hold a Shodan rank in Kenpo and travel the land for training." Jasmin was instantly suspicious of this guy, since he hardly looked old enough to 'travel the land'. Next was a martial artist named Kibano, who was annoyingly boastful about his training and such. She didn't listen. Nor did she pay much attention to the other men, aside from learning their names. There was Kazemaru the ninja, Kuroda and assassin and Chinpo the Chinese martial artist.

"Kuwabara Kazuma, Sarayashiki middle school's number one delinquent." Kazuma introduced himself all confidant-like (despite him really being the weakest of the lot of them currently due only to lack of training with Reiki.

"Urameshi Yusuke. Sarayashiki middle school's special number one super-delinquent." The teen declared proudly. She mentally face-palmed at the boy's self-titling. Then it was her turn and she decided to follow the boy's pattern with her own:

"Potter, Jasmin (or Jasmin Potter in English). Sarayashiki's newest, number one female delinquent. Yoroshiku." At the last introduction, arrows fell down from the ceiling. 'Damn, that is one decent booby trap...' They were told to pick any arrow they liked and that would decide their match-ups, with the odd one out facing the winner of the first match once the other matches were done (giving the first match winner time to catch their breath). In the end it was Kuroda vs Kazemaru first, followed by Shorin vs Chinpo, Kazuma vs Musashi, and Yusuke vs Kibano and she would face off against the winner of the Assassin vs Ninja match.

When the first match was called, Kuroda paused to make sure that killing wouldn't prevent him from learning from Genkai, which was confirmed that, no, she didn't care what kind of a villain you were so long as you were the 'last man standing', she would train them in her special moves. Kazemaru made a snipe remark about the whole 'weak dogs bark loudest' thing and they both wandered into the dark to fight. The humans commented about not knowing what was happening and Kazuma mentioned that the assassin had the upper hand and she began a running commentary of the fight that she could see plain as day.

She cut off as Kazemaru made a large blast of spirit energy from his palm. Jasmin whistled in appreciation of the skill level required for that kind of move. Kazemaru returned and sat down against the pillar beside the group. 'Hmmm... he's good. But not a challenge for me.' She heard a voice from outside and followed Yusuke and Kazuma out to see a blue haired girl in a tree. The girl hopped down and introduced herself to Kazuma, not seeming to notice her yet. Jasmin blinked as the girl made an oar appear and sat on it.

"So that's why Yu-kun didn't react to seeing my broom. He's used to flight-capable objects." Jasmin spoke up and laughed at the surprised squeak from the Ferry Girl Botan. She knew of them, having heard of them while living in Makai, as well as rumors of them in England. "Ah sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. I'm Jasmin." The introductions done, Botan went into lecture mode about Kazemaru's attack.

"Yusuke, the principle is the same. Kazemaru can probably shoot reiki from his entire palm. The fact that he could spend that unusually large amount of reiki has to mean that the technique requires a lot of training. On top of that, he still has that much power left even after using that technique." Botan explained.

"So I have no chance of beating it with the Spirit Gun?" Yusuke asked.

"Right." Was Botan's reply. When Kazuma asked about Botan and why she was there, if Yusuke had Jasmin, the two explained about Yusuke being the Reikai Tantei, even if he disliked the idea of it (or at least seemed to dislike it). Jasmin had to fight back a negative reaction to the fact that he worked for Reikai. She didn't have anything against Reikai, per se... Just some of their laws and restrictions. Jr, the one that ran Reikai more than his dad seemed to, wasn't so bad even though she had never personally met the man even as a Thieving bat youkai.

Following the explanation of Yusuke being Reikai's Tantei, was Yusuke telling them about Youkai Rando, a demon that stole techniques and killed the people he learned them from, using humans as guinea pigs to test these new finishing moves.

After Kazuma tried his best (horrible though it was) attempt at flirting with Botan, Genkai interrupted by asking if they wanted to forfeit their matches. She had flicked a lit cigarette onto Kazuma's shoulder which startled a laugh from the white-haired witch. The group hustled back inside to watch the remaining matches. Chinpo vs Shorin was a quick fight, with Shorin winning. That was enough to draw her suspicions. Jasmin reached up and fingered the gem hanging from her neck, willing it to loosen its' hold on her omni-cognition/sight. She focused the trickle to look into Shorin's near future and saw him killing Kazuma after beating the teen horribly.

She gasped out a shuddering breath and clamped down on the ability, releasing her pendant and breathing heavily. Yusuke seemed to hear it, for he turned to her and asked if she was alright.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine. Just... it's nothing." She reassured the S.D. He didn't seem to buy it but then it was his turn to fight against the burly green-haired man that tried getting them to go home so rudely. Yusuke paused after a few steps and Kazuma asked what was wrong.

"Whats wrong? Did you lose your nerve?" Kibano asked.

"No, I'm just praying that you rest in peace." Was Yusuke's cocky reply. Genkai got angry and threw her cigarette at him, which he dodged. Jasmin laughed at the reply. Then Yusuke headed into the dark (which she could see through easily thanks to both her 'night-vision'/echo location from being a bat yokai, and from her animagus form of a large feline with superior night vision). He tossed her his jacket before he left.

"Kibano vs Yusuke, match begin!" Genkai declared.

Jasmin, thanks to her superior vision in the dark, could see Kibano put a helmet on his head which covered his ears, eyes, and nose. She blinked and tilted her head, wondering at what purpose there was for such a thing, then Yusuke stepped back and she heard (faintly, since her hearing wasn't enhanced at well as her brother's) Kibano explain how he could see Yusuke's position through Yusuke's fighting spirit.

"That's not good... neither of them are good at sensing reiki are they?" Jasmin mused aloud. As the battle progressed, she watched Yusuke get punched around by the larger male. Yusuke managed to land a few hits on Kibano, but they were ineffective as he couldn't see the man to aim them properly. Kibano then began gathering reiki in his arm, Jasmin ignored the three conversing beside her as she watched Kibano run towards Yusuke and give him a powered up version of a Lariat-like move, which he gave a horrible name to. The something-something Bomber.

That did a lot of damage when it hit Yusuke, and it seemed like he would lose right there. Jasmin again ignored the three that seemed to be rooting for Yusuke, instead silently calling out to him to get back up. 'You can do it, Yusuke! Get up! Counterattack!' She was unknowingly copying Koenma's words to Yusuke.

"It-it's not over yet." He stood up. and the fight resumed. Yusuke caught hold of Kibano's arm, but the man knew throwing techniques as well and Yusuke was sent flying. Jasmin noticed something and let out a small grin, though she was still worried that it would not be enough since Yusuke hit that column pretty damn hard. Yusuke got up again and traded some words with Kibano. As the man went to attack, Yusuke pointed his finger up and gathered reiki into the tip.

He turned to face the man and shot a Reigan (Spirit Gun) and knocked Kibano down, shattering the helmet. Yusuke then explained how he saw the man in the darkness and won when the man lost consciousness. Yusuke returned to the group and explained that he had a Spirit Energy Gun while Kazuma had his sword of Reiki.

Next was Jasmin against Kazemaru to avoid having five members for the next round.

Jasmin wandered into the darkness easily, not bothered at least by the lack of light. Kazemaru followed shortly after and told her that she was better off forfeiting the fight.

"Hah, as if ninja-san-yo... I gotta win this and get a chance to fight Yu-kun. So sorry if I accidentally kill you." The girl spoke in her Slytherin-approved superior tone. The arrogance and unconcerned attitude angered the ninja for he ran forward to attack. Jasmin dodged the attack easily with a laugh. "Too slow old man ninja." Jasmin dodged the following attack from that latest taunt.

The man then pulled out shuriken and threw them at her. She dodged them then had to keep dodging as they had locked onto her 'reiki'. She avoided them easily then got them to hit the back wall, which caused an explosion that barely scratched the wall luckily. Jasmin whistled all the same simply due to the surprise factor of exploding Shuriken. Which were still after her... Jasmin cursed in English and whipped out her wand.

"Imobulus! Bombarda." She managed to hit the items flying at her and turned back to the surprised Kazemaru. "Well, looks like the cat's out of the bag now. Hey Baa-san! You said anyone goes right? Including Witches?" She called out loudly, indicating the woman's words to Kuroda about no matter what kind of evil character they were she would still tell them her secrets. Genkai agreed verbally and the fourteen-almost-fifteen year old witch grinned in a rather frightening way. "Lets see you dodge these! Stupify! Bombarda. Tarantallegra! Avis Oppugno! Confringo!" The girl let lose a string of spells of varying degree, only barely remembering to avoid the Cantus spell as it would be more torturous for them rather than Kazemaru.

He dodged the easier-to-see spells that gave off visible light, but was hit with the colorless, lightless ones as those couldn't even be sensed as they gave off a different energy than reiki which none there were able to sense. This caused him to be open for the easier to dodge spells, and eventually she nailed him in the side of the head with a stupefy which would knock him out for around eight hours (as a muggle it affected him more, but the knowledge of reiki reduced the full time to eight hours instead of twelve).

"Winner, Jasmin!" Genkai declared. Jasmin grinned and returned to the group. She had used a lot of energy on those spells, as a few of the slightly Darker spells tended to be labeled such simply based on how much power they required of the caster and the effects of weaker magicals attempting to cast them. As such, her next fight would require her to use solely youki/reiki rather than magic.

The group of four remaining, and one spectator, were led to a new area for the next round of battles.

A/N: So before anyone asks, the match-ups are going to be switched around so that Kuwabara fights Yusuke and Jasmin fights Shorin in the second round of fighting. Originally I had it written that Jasmin would take Musashi's place as Kuwabara's opponent in the first round due to 'seeing' his death at the hands of the yokai Rando.. but the rewriting it onto laptop ended up spinning in a whole different direction than that and this thing happened in it's place.

I'm glad to see so many people like this so far. Even if I get disappointed with each new email that is only to tell me someone favorited/followed/reviewed this (or others) story and not a chapter update for any of the many stories I'm waiting for updates from. I still love to get e-mail's informing me that people like my works. Next chapter should be posted, hopefully within a week from this one, as I plan on beginning to write it immediately.

As for when they run into their old friends, as Elfin69 asked about in their review... welll~ Perhaps we shall see? It won't be for a while yet, seeing as the first year the Brittish Wizards will have other problems to deal with before they even realize the Potters are gone. See, I have a few things planned for that (once Elfin asked about it, since beforehand I hadn't thought that far to be honest).

So, btw... We have the main pairings decided... but I'm wondering if I should have a friend of theirs end up with Hiei... and maybe someone for Jin too? Or how does JinxJasminxYusuke sound? (since that is something I'd like to see in all honesty).

-Word Count: 2,751 words, roughly

Feel free to leave a review on the way out, and questions are encouraged, as they poke the sleeping beastie that is my creative mind! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay, Chapter four is finished. Before I get to it though, review replies:

Phoenixs1518: Harry is looking for traces of Kurama. He won't find any as at this time Kurama is still in Reikai Prison. He will find traces of the fox's youki, but that is all... Plus he and Sirius are finalizing their move and transfers into human school, not sure if the Potters will attend the same school or not, I know Jasmin will attend Sarayashiki, but Harry might choose another (like Kurama's school as that will be where the majority of his youki will remain in any detectable level along with the Minamino residence which Harry will miss entirely for the time being)

Otaku-444: Thank you for your review again. I'm glad you still like it. Here's the next chapter for you!

* * *

"-Shorin vs Jasmin, Begin!" Genkai called out across the field, the two combatants far enough from the onlookers that they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Shorin got into a strange looking pose, but Jasmin didn't let it throw her off and got into a relaxed-looking pose that was easiest for her to move into a defensive or offensive position.

They had been moved to a marsh that was once a battlefield. All around them she could see the souls of those lingering and their despair was almost distracting. The loose spirit energy was able to be absorbed by all of them to recover their strength, though Jasmin needed to recover magic, not reiki or youki, and this was useless to her other than as a youki boost.

The two combatants circling for a moment, assessing their opponent. Jasmin knew she might need to pull out all the stops on this fight, since she knew her opponent was a demon of decent strength. Jasmin readied her youki, this time not even bothering to disguise it, and launched the first attack. She was not one for hand-to-hand fighting, but rather long-range with the whip and close-range with a sword. She kept Shorin at a distance through the sudden appearance of her 'Ivy Whip' which would strike out at him like a snake if he got too close.

Shorin seemed to grow restless, or careless, as he ran forward. He dodged her whip surprisingly well and she had to dodge some rather week punches. It looked like he was just some weakling human with the display. Still, she retracted the whip and continued to dodge until he seemed to realize it wasn't working and he pulled out a technique that summoned fireballs. Jasmin's eyebrow arched regally, reminiscent of a certain 'Greasy Dungeon Bat'. She dodged the fireballs and taunted her opponent while doing so. Then the little turd began chanting something, and she knew instinctively that it would cause her trouble. She pulled her whip out again and had him wrapped in it in seconds. The whip also forced his mouth shut to silence the chanting.

"Sorry gaki, I'm not in the mood to play with you. Should I squeeze the life out of your frail body? Or will you show yourself for the monster you are, Rando!" She heard a soft gasp from Botan and the reactions of Yusuke and Kazuma at her declaration but ignored them. Her focus remained trained on her opponent. To emphasize her point, the Ivy tightened its' hold on the weak-looking 'Shorin', enough to break more than a few bones in the human body along with suffocating him.

After what seemed like an hour, 'Shorin' began cackling evilly as his youki leaked out around him and his figure shifted. He grew in height until he was about the same height as Yusuke and his hair grew out until it rivaled her own length. A strange marking, which she soon identified as that of a spider, covered much of the male's face. The newly revealed Rando broke free of the Ivy Whip seemingly easily and the fight continued in earnest, though shortly in she cast a silencer on the annoying male demon as his voice grated on her eardrums even worse than Kazuma's and Ron's, even more than Lockheart and the man was horribly self-centered and a conceited git! She only barely managed to avoid his spider-thread trap and the whole being hung from a tree to feed some pet Makaigyo... Not that Makaigyo would have tried to eat her of course.. Anything that tried to eat either her or her brother tended to be poisoned thanks to the venom in both their blood.

Most things knew already that they were poisonous, as they (according to some snakes she had met after second year) gave off a smell of poison. See, her and Harry had both ended up poisoned by the Basilisk and Fawkes hadn't shown up to heal them after dropping off the Sorting Hat and blinding the Basilisk. Rather, their Demon Energy had undergone a change with made them able to produce poison in their blood. It was not able to be used offensively by them, but Harry was practicing with it to make his own style of fighting. As Kuronue hadn't really learned anything to do with manipulating his youki before they 'died' and were born to the Potters. Some things didn't care about the poison or couldn't tell either because they were too stupid or had no sense of smell or were unable to 'smell'/sense the poison.

Her moment of introspection cost her, as Rando landed a decent hit on her with another of his pilfered skills, this time the Spirit Gun they had only seen during Yusuke's fight against Kibano. Shironue grunted as she landed and bounced once. When she got back up, there was an evil glint in her eyes which sent shivers down everyone's spines, even Genkai and Botan. The girl grabbed her kimono and ripped it off to show that underneath was a ripped, white leather vest which was only held together at one point and which revealed a toned, pale abdomen and a single pendant between ample breasts that Yusuke flushed remembering the feel of being pressed into. Around her hips rested a dark gray cloth over white pants. The pants and vest were artfully ripped in a few places and on her feet rested open-toe sandals (white version of Kakashi's shinobi sandals). The outfit was an inverted somewhat feminized version of the outfit Kuronue wore and was known in Makai.

She pulled out a tattered-looking white-gray hat from a small pouch, which didn't look like it could hold anything larger than a little money, and placed it atop her head. She pulled her ponytail through an opening at the back of the hat and smirked darkly at the paling Rando.

"So brat, ready to die?" She spoke in a deadly calm voice, not sounding much different, but her whole aura screamed 'danger, flee for your life'. She didn't let the male respond, striking fast as a snake and unleashing a flurry of attacks. Rando fought back just as furiously, though he was clearly shaken by her appearance. Some in Makai thought she should be named 'white snake' instead of 'White Crane'. After taking more damage than she really should have, Jasmin finally knocked the little brat demon out. She had had to use more Youki than she thought would be necessary.

"Winner, Jasmin! Next match, Urameshi vs Kuwabara!" Jasmin headed over to the sidelines as plopped down ungracefully, breathing heavily. She really had gotten out of shape if this tired her out. Shironue sighed, looks like she was going to train up her stamina some in the next few months if she wanted to improve past her previous skill level. She was still not at her old level either! Shironue barely paid attention to Kazuma and Yusuke's fight, already certain of the victor.

Sure enough, Yusuke was declared the victor shortly into the fight. Kazuma had been KO'd only five minutes in, even with his Reiken. Both her and Yusuke were rather worn out though, so it would be an even fight at least. She stood across from Yusuke once Kazuma was dragged off to the 'sidelines'.

"Ready?" She asked Yusuke. He nodded with an excited glint in his eyes that she could tell had to be mirrored in her own. The second Genkai declared the match begun, the two rushed forwards and began a fist fight that both thoroughly enjoyed. Despite her dislike of such brawls, Jasmin had no youki or magic to call on and Yusuke was out of Reiki as well. Finally, after about twice as long as the fight between Kazuma and Yusuke, Jasmin was caught off guard after a stumble and lost the fight with a short-lived loss of consciousness. Or what she thought was short-lived... Turned out it was closer to a half hour (whereas she thought it was merely five minutes). Kazuma was still out like a light, but not severely injured at least.

Neither was she, as she had a demon's toughness on top of what little training she had in martial arts giving her more durability than regular humans. "So Yu-kun won then? He's to be your deciple? Cool. Mind if I stay-" She abruptly cut off mid-sentence when she caught sight of a white blob flying closer and closer. "Hedwig!" She called out and raised an arm to let the snowy owl land. "What are you... What have you there?" She took the letter from her brother's owl and opened it one handed, not jostling the owl in the slightest. Jasmin read the letter looking pensive.

"No luck huh? Poor Nii-san... Do you mind letting me write a reply girl?" She asked the owl, seemingly forgetting the others, who were openly gaping at the owl (or not gaping in Genkai's case, just a raising of eyebrows), that apparently delivers letter. Hedwig hooted her agreement and hopped up onto the girl's shoulder so the girl's arm was freed. Jasmin reached into the pounch at her hip, arm disappearing up to the elbow almost and pulling out a quill and parchment a few seconds later. She penned out a quick reply, using no visible source of ink thanks to the self-inking quill, and placed it into the envelope her letter arrived in. She re-addressed it to her brother and tied the letter to the owl's leg. She put the owl back onto the forearm and flung it up to help the owl launch into the air.

Hedwig winged her way back to town and to wherever her brother was. Jasmin watched her go until she couldn't see her anymore and turned back to the still-in-shock group. "Sorry, brother was just telling me he's failed to find his mate so far and was calling it a night and asking where I was.. I told him I'd be training alongside someone for a time and that there was no sign of his mate near here either..." Jasmin replied with a slightly shy-looking smile. "Oh yeah, Genkai-shihan, is it alright if I train here as well?"

"Hey, what the hell Jasmin! That bird carries letters? And I don't want to train! I was going to go to the Tokyo Dome!" Yusuke spoke first, and his interest in the Tokyo Dome caused her eyebrow to raise.

"Well, I could always get us tickets for a later event if you want..." Jasmin offered, as the tickets didn't cost all that much really. Seeing Yusuke perk up at the idea made her grin. She wasn't one for watching competitive fighting (or sports for that matter), but if it made Yusuke happy, then it was worth it. "But you'd have to train here for now, because this skill will come in handy one day fairly soon..." Her words rang of prophetic surety. She didn't 'see' it so much as felt that he would need to train in Genkai's ability if he was to survive whatever comes their way.

Yusuke groaned but agreed to training and Jasmin grinned at him. Genkai spoke up then.

"Very well, you shall join this dimwit boy in his training!" Genkai declared. So started the training month from hell, as both Yusuke and Jasmin took to calling it. They returned to town together, but Jasmin had to go assure her brother she was fine, since he'd sent her a worried message after the near month of silence on her end. Yusuke and her agreed to meet up later that day though.

Their relationship had progressed to actually being boyfriend-girlfriend by human standards in the time at Genkai's, though romance was hard to do while dead tired after each day of intense training. Still, they were well on their way to being fully intimate. Best part was neither of them was into the cutesy dating thing at all, no sickeningly sweet nicknames or overly PDA, or puppy-dog-looks at eachother. In fact they acted like good friends more than a couple. If Yusuke tended to be a bit over-protective at times, or if Jasmin mother-henned him when injured, neither was going to bring it up or anything. They worked together well, able to spar or fight together against another opponent.

Jasmin was in the middle of explaining her training to her brother when she tensed and looked up. Harry seemed to sense it too, as he stood up alongside her. Silently the twins decided to head in different directions as there were two places a strange feeling cropped up from. Jasmin headed to Yusuke's position. When she arrived, she saw him use his shotgun on a group of humans possessed from some kind of demon insect. She landed beside the two in time to see a poorly disguised youkai be discovered by the two boys. They chased after him only to have Botan pop up and knock him out with a bat.

"Wao, nice home-run Botan!" She spoke up and laughed as the boys noticed her finally. "Yo, Yu-kun. Long time no see, Kazu-kun." She greeted, grinning at Yusuke. They turned their attention to Botan and Yusuke asked what she was there for. She then launched into detailing Yusuke's next job as Reikai Tantei.

"I'll help!" She offered after Kazuma offered his help as well. "Kazu-kun, why don't you stay here and help Botan-san?" Jasmin pointed out that Botan would be alone against the bugs, and convinced Kazuma to remain behind. She grabbed Yusuke and pulled him into the opening Botan revealed to them after she handed Yusuke the compact-communicator and Yusuke remembered leaving Keiko at the theatre. He asked Botan to tell Keiko about what was happened before they left for the Labyrinth Castle.

The fall would have been worse had she not pulled out her broom in time to slow them enough to land safely on their feet. Shortly after arrival, they were swarmed by a bunch of weaklings, and were fighting them off as best they could. The swarm was enough to overwhelm them though. Then, when Jasmin was about to call out a big move, two balls of light appeared and chased off the swarm.

"What was that just now?" Yusuke questioned. Jasmin was about to reply when another voice spoke up.

"It must be hard with just the two of you, Shall we lend a hand?" The voice was youngish, male, approximately their age.

"If you had trouble with those small fry, it's clear how shallow your powers run." Another voice spoke up, also male and also somewhat adolescent. Both possessed Youki though, so she couldn't rightly guess at their age from their voices or appearances once they located the source of their voices.

The two figures were standing on a tree beside them. Yusuke recognized them instantly, if the little sound he made was anything to go by, and the two jumped from the tree to land before them. The taller of the two had a red school uniform on and red hair with green eyes only a shade lighter than Harry's emerald eyes which reminded her of plants and nature rather than emeralds and peridots. The shorter was dressed all in black save for a white scarf and white headband tied around his forehead.

"K-Kurama and Hiei!" Yusuke's exclamation drew her attention faster than you could say 'quidditch'. The redhead greeted Yusuke, and she decided that he was Kurama. Meaning the short one was Hiei. She took in the boy's rather attractive features and tentatively brushed her youki against his, sensing plants and foxes before retreating. This action was caught by the red head for she found herself pinned in place by a sharp green gaze.

"Sorry... I had to check it, but no way! Nii-san will be so upset I found you first! Long time no see, Fox-sempai." She grinned at Kurama. His eyes widened at the nickname, for only one person had called him that. Ever.

"Shironue? Is that really you?" His voice was slightly wondrous, surprise evident. She grinned and tipped her hat at him, as she had gone with her usual outfit of vest, pants, sandals, and hat.

"Yup, Nii-san will be glad to see you alive too." Her words saddened and seemed to anger him, though hope soon blossomed as he thought of the meaning.

"He's still alive? I thought..." Kurama couldn't finish for the words seemed lodged in his throat. She smiled sadly and nodded.

"We almost didn't make it, to be honest. I had to sacrifice a good deal of my own life force to save Nii-san and find us human bodies to be born in. Luckily i found a set of twins that would not have lived for us to inhabit." She looked him over again, smirking slightly. "It would seem that we were not the only ones to inhabit human forms... I would like to ask what happened, but perhaps we should focus on this task first? Then I can take you to Nii-san and go from there?"

Yusuke spoke up then, asking how they knew each other, and that prompted her explanation of how she and her brother were Demons that had had to fit themselves into human bodies or they would have died, and that her brother had been partners (putting emphasis on partners to indicate it was more than thieving partners) and she knew of Kurama through him. Then she was introduced to Hiei, whom seemed to respect her at least a little for her being like Kurama.

What followed was Yusuke asking why the two were there, which Hiei explained Koenma had sent them because 'he couldn't rely on the two of them' and Kurama explaining that their helping would earn them their freedom. They had to explain that to Jasmin, as she hadn't been there when Kurama and Hiei stole artifacts from Reikai. She whistled in appreciation for the gutsy heist.

"Damn, Nii-san would have loved the idea of stealing from Reikai." She grinned at the thought. Hiei then interjected that he was only in this for the treasure it was possible to find, which Jasmin responded to with a grin. "You'll have to share with me, Hiei-kun. I am after all a thief myself." Hiei ignored her statement and challenged Yusuke. She sighed and soon they continued on. The entrance was rather ostentatious, and near the end of a tunnel some eyeball thing greeted them. They were given an explanation which was annoyingly reminiscent of Voldemort's speeches. She didn't react in time to stop it from moving a lever that caused the ceiling to come down on them. The eye ball explained that they would slowly be squished if they remained like that.

Jasmin rolled her eyes and held on to the ceiling alongside the others. The eyeball told them that only one who would betray their friends would survive the 'Gate of Betrayal' [Uragiri no Mon].

-3166 words-

A/N: Wow, this chapter is the longest so far! It fought me for a while, this chapter, then ended up like this. I could separate it into two chapters, but I think starting the next chapter where this one ends (like how the episode 14 ends here) works better than starting a new chapter at the start of this 'arc'. Leave a review if you want to! I have already got the next two or three chapters written, lucky you guys.. Though I will be posting them only after five days have passed (in intervals of five days) minimum, so that I have time to write more chapters XD I think I'll be writing a little back-track that follows Harry next chapter (as in Chapter Seven)

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5 - A little Interlude

-Interlude - During Genkai's Tournament - With Harry

Kuronue sighed as he returned home. Another day with no progress on finding more than a lingering trace of Kurama anywhere. Blinking, the teen stopped in the entrance of the traditional Japanese home that he, Jasmin and their 'guardian' Sirius had moved into upon arrival in Japan. His sister, Jasmin (otherwise known as Shironue), had gone off earlier saying something about looking farther out or something. He hadn't really paid attention to her, as he was too focused (Sirius called it an obsession but he disagreed) on finding Kurama.

It was made harder by the lack of information between when he 'died' and now. He had no way to know for sure that he would be able to find his mate in Ningenkai other than his sister's assurances. Harry pushed aside his thoughts to take in the quiet house. Too quiet. Wasn't Sirius supposed to be here? Harry stealthily moved through the house. It didn't look like a warzone, so it couldn't be wizards tracking them down.

"Siri? Iru ka?" He called out. Silence answered him. A tick mark appeared on his forehead. "PADFOOT, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR PLAYING GAMES! GET OVER HERE NOW!" He waited for a few minutes of silence. "Oi Padfoot, are you even here?" Nothing. The tick mark multiplied. "Ano yaro... He forgot to lock the door when he left!" With that, Kuronue spun around, locked the door up behind him and activated the houses wards and took off in search of the man-child that was their (his and Jasmin's) guardian as far as the human/muggle world knew. In reality, the two of them had to keep the man from getting himself killed, arrested, or lost somewhere stupid for how childish the man was most of the time.

Harry eventually found the man, in dog form, begging for scraps or some such from a kind looking old lady and a child he assumed was her grandchild.

"So sorry, ma'am, has snuffles been bothering you?" He used his most charming tone of voice (which Shironue had made sure he knew before they left England) as he charmed the woman. Both the dog-man and the kind old woman startled at his sudden appearance, the woman even looked to be clutching her chest. Harry felt a moment of worry that he had scared the woman too much, but it was soon washed away by the smile the old lady sent him.

"Oh! Is he yours? No, no trouble at all young man. He is a very well behaved dog." She explained. Kuronue grinned in a way that sent shivers down the dog-man's spine though didn't scare the older woman or the child.

"Really? Well that is a relief, since snuffles here is rather absent-minded and like an overgrown puppy most of the time. He's got such a short attention span. I'm sorry but I really must take him now for his grooming appointment." The dog-Sirius whined at the mention of grooming. It was a punishment that Shironue came up with, actually, to get back at Sirius for anything that they had told him not to do, such as leaving the house without at least locking the damned door.

Kuronue made sure that Sirius, with a magically conjured leash and collar, couldn't escape by staying in busy, muggle populated areas until they reached a pet grooming shop. He managed to get a 'walk-in' grooming for 'Snuffles' and smirked at the animagus man-child while he was washed and shampooed, then brushed and given a doggy trim. Sirius had mentioned how he hated bathing as a dog (swimming and playing in the water/at the beach didn't count) because it translated to his human form in odd ways.

He'd laughed himself silly the first time he saw the results, the man's clothes were wrinkled like they'd been washed and then dried improperly and his hair was oddly trimmed. He also smelled of doggy shampoo. When he got 'snuffles' home and the man was back in human form, Kuronue had a good laugh at the rumpled clothes and fluffy hair the man now sported.

"Its your own fault, gaki. If you were heading out, you should have locked the door. Or at least put up the wards. What if a thief came by, or someone from England looking for us?" The bat demon finally managed to use a suitably scolding tone of voice and stern appearance after a good laugh at the man's expence.

"I was looking around. Sheesh, you're the gaki here, Harry. I was looking for a hint of your 'mate'-as-in-lover for you. Couldn't find anything though. There was some youki lingering around a few places, but none that had the same feel that you described Kurama-san's youki having." The serious tone the man used cut off any retorts. He'd rarely ever seen the goofy man that was his godfather in this 'life' look so like his namesake (Sirius is serious, that is).

"Of course not. Kurama doesn't seem to be in ningenkai at the moment, though I'm sure this is where he'll be. There were a couple places that had his youki traces, faint enough that you'd miss them easily enough in your 'Grim' form. We're lucky that wizards as a whole are imbeciles when it comes to youkai and identifying youkai and their youki. A Grimm is really a canine youkai that has been in ningenkai for so long they are little more than intelligent dogs or wolves. They lost the ability to use human speech and are often the cause of death of those that encounter them, hence the 'harbinger of Death' thing that cropped up among wizards."

Sirius was listening attentively at this explanation of his animagus form. "Eventually, a Grimm regains the ability to become, or to assume that is, a human form and has a child with a human. I believe that has happened in your case, though perhaps a few generations past, which is why you can assume a 'Grimm' form as an animagus form and use the special abilities that that breed of Youkai have been known to possess. The youki in your family bloodline would make them more attuned to the 'darker' magic's and could also be the cause of the metamorph ability. I'm just guessing of course." Kuronue didn't look unsure of his guess at all though.

"That makes you at least part youkai, even if it's so diluted that you never awaken the ability to actively use youki in human form. It's unlikely that you'll be able to use regular reiki styles either, as you have your magic which is another form of reiki manipulation that makes any other reiki forms impossible." Kuronue and Shironue were the exceptions to that simply because they were really youkai and already possessed youki. They might not be able to use actual reiki, but they could imitate it enough to convince most reiki practitioners.

During the following month after he'd received a reply from Jasmin, Harry continued to look for clues as to Kurama's whereabouts and also finalized the school arrangements. Jasmin would attend Sarayashiki School and he would attend Meiou Academy (A/N: I think that's Kurama's school). Of course, he had to explain that Jasmin was currently recovering from an illness and would be able to attend in roughly one month, then go and attend his classes in Meiou. This cut into his free time for looking for his mate, but led him to hear about the absent number-one-ranked Shuichi-kun being absent shortly after his mother's miraculous recovery.

Kuronue asked around about that recovery and found out that Minamino Shuichi-kun (the school's idol, target of many fangirls which Kuronue fully sympathized him for) disappeared the same night that his mom recovered from a supposedly incurable illlness. Nearly one month ago. Shuichi hadn't been seen in that one month, and his mom had said she hadn't seen him either when he went to ask her about it.

The only options he could come up with were that this Shuichi-kun wasn't in nigenkai at the moment, assuming Shuichi-kun and Kurama were one in the same. It made sense, seeing as the traces of youki came from Shuichi-kun's house and school. But even if Kurama really was 'Shuichi Minamino' he couldn't go hunt the other down, since he lacked the means, currently, to enter either Reikai or Meikai. So for most of that month before his sister finally sent a reply saying that she was on her way back and would meet up with him, Kuronue played the role of 'Hadrian Black' at his school. Since their birth names could be traced by the British Ministry they and Sirius had made alterations, in that Sirius changed his 'first name' to Orion and the two Potters changed their last names. Hadrian even went with his full first name though still used the 'nickname' Harry.

Owari~

Finally finished this little interlude-thingy to show people what Kuronue/Harry and Sirius were up to in that time frame. Sorry it took so long! Good news is that I do have a couple further chapters ready to go for you! I'd written them then someone asked about Harry and I wrote this little thing to answer that question! I really meant to finish it in, like, a day or two at most... That didn't happen... . =_= Sorry again. But next chapter will be posted shortly!  
roughly 1,483 words.

So, if there's still anyone confused with a few things:

Kuronue is Harry. In YYH Kuronue was dead, but with my OC Shironue he survives and is 'reborn' as Harry Potter. He is fifteen at the start of this fic.

Kurama is Shuichi (as in Canon after all). I believe he is fifteen at the time of the series.

Shironue is Jasmin and she's an OC from/for both YYH and HP. She generally dresses in a white/inverted version of Kuronue's outfit or a semi-modified ninja outfit in all white. She is fifteen at the start of this fic.

Fighting Styles:

Kurama's will follow canon

Kuronue will have kusarigama and magic but will need to work on using his youki to attack if he needs to use it offensively (since he's not really brought up much in YYH and I don't remember if there is any mention of him using any special moves, possibly to do with poison...

Shironue will have one or two sound-based moves like the dibilitating shriek she used in the forest, magic, the ivy whip which she copied from Kurama's Rose Whip (assuming he used it or something similar before),she was fairly confident of her swordsmanship, and has poisonous blood but cannot turn that into a fighting style, and though it isn't a fighting ability she can tap into a kind of omni-cognitive/psychic trait(as can Kuronue though he will almost never use it for various reasons) that lets her glimpse a persons immediate future up to, say, 2-hours.

Okay well that's it for this chapter! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Woo Hoo, i'm on a roll! Shortly after finishing chapter four, which I managed in rather short order despite only posting Chapter 3 yesterday (it is only the 30th after all), I managed to write this up. -yeah, originally anyway...

And only a day or two(?) later, I post again! This is the originally written chapter five, but then that other chapter came about and delayed the release of this one... . oh well. Big thanks to all who followed and/or favorited this story so far! I love to see that my plotbunnies are loved by others XD

Disclaimer (since I don't remember the last one I did for this story) : I own nothing except for Shironue... and any babies she and Yu-kun make! lol.

* * *

The group of four were struggling to hold up the ceiling, when Yusuke called out to Hiei to reset the lever as the short demon was the fastest of the group. Jasmin, at this point, was weighing the pros and cons of simply disintegrating the ceiling with a few over-powered blasting curses, but agreed with the choice. Yusuke offered to hold up Hiei's part and she offered to help him do so.

"Are you sure? I'm the man that tried to defeat you, wouldn't I just leave you here?" Hiei's inquiry startled a laugh out of her. She ignored his glare, with a practiced ease as she was used to it from Hogwarts.

"If you wanted to defeat me you would do it directly. I leave the rest to you." Yusuke's trust in Hiei seemed to surprise him more than she thought it should, but she figured he would have lived a hard life. When Yusuke unleashed more Reiki, she forced her youki and magic both to help him. Hiei took his chance and ran forward. He reached out for the lever and froze.

The eyeball tried to convince Hiei to leave them and join the Four Holy Beasts, and it looked like he was going to. Jasmin's eyes narrowed, promising retribution should he betray them. Then Hiei slashed the eyeball with his sword and pulled the lever. Jasmin, with her hearing, noticed the boulder before it landed where Hiei was stood. The group rushed out, now that the ceiling stopped moving to crush them, and found Hiei atop the boulder. The diminuitive yokai declared a challenge to the Four Holy Beasts, or whatever they were calling themselves (because seriously? 'Holy' Demons? Hah, what an oxymoron).

The group continued onwards after a short talk, consisting of her massaging Yusuke's shoulders, Yusuke mentioning how Hiei had worried Yusuke there for a minute and Hiei declaring that the 'more people we have, the easier it will be to defeat them' applied to him as well and not that he saved them for them. She chuckled a little at that, and again when Kurama said that it was Hiei's way of saying thanks.

"So... he's a Tsundere? How cute." Jasmin interjected there.

As they were walking down a long corridor, something in Yusuke's pocket made noise and they stopped so he could answer it. Botan appeared on the screen and told them that there hadn't been much going on over on her end, since the bugs needed people with a 'shady' mind and she found another small fry from Demon City. Said person stood up and tried sneak attacking her and she hit him with her bat, assuring them that the guy was weak. when they finished conversing, the group continued on, and Yusuke brought up something that had been bugging her for a while now.

"Kurama! What kind of guys are these 'Holy Beasts' anyway? I was in a rush so I forgot to ask before." Yusuke's words raised a desire to bang her head against the wall repeatedly.

"What a Gryffindor move to make..." She moaned silently.

"We don't know either..." Kurama confessed. "Seeing that the Reikai sealed them up in the Demon Realm, we know that they are a fairly dangerous group. They have been kept pretty far from humans so it could be very surprising." He added in a slightly joking tone. Jasmin groaned aloud and went to the nearest wall to hit her head against it.

"I'm surrounded by Gryffindor idiots..." She bemoaned in a stage whisper. Yusuke walked up to her and turned her around, cocky grin on his handsome face.

"You happen to be dating a so called 'Gryffindor idiot' you know." He clearly didn't know what she meant, but wasn't offended by her calling him an idiot. She chuckled and leaned in closer.

"True, but at least you're a handsome Gryffindor idiot... And my brother is a Gryffindor... but still, going into enemy territory without knowing a thing about them? Foolish to the point of idiocy. You too Kurama-sempai." She moved away from the almost kiss position to add the last part. Yusuke looked visibly disappointed as she retreated and she grinned at him unrepentantly and with a challenge in her eyes. One which he accepted by stepping up and kissing her himself. The kissing thing had begun shortly before the end of their training with Genkai, and was usually initiated by her, though she was getting Yusuke to take initiative more often now.

It was only a quick one, as a voice called out to them then, along with a lightening of the corridor which revealed a door. The door opened into a chamber full of columns with torches. Yusuke took a burning torch and threw it to reveal the stone body of Genbu, as he introduced himself. The arrogant turtle-ish thing declared himself the strongest and that they were free to go against him together, which would not be necessary. As she was getting ready to offer going first, Kurama stepped forward to go up against Genbu by himself.

"Hey! It's too reckless, lets look for an opening and escape up the stairs!" Yusuke called out. Jasmin put her hand on his arm and shook her head when he turned to look at her.

"You don't know Kurama's true strength. Let me tell you why I partnered with him. It's because I wouldn't want him as my enemy. His overwhelming coldness to those who would do him harm is greater than my own." Hiei spoke up.

"Plus, he's lauded as the 'king of thieves' back in Makai. Yoko Kurama is not as weak as his human form would suggest... Though, he does have one worrisome tendency against opponents whose skill is unknown to him..." Jasmin added in, worried frown on her face.

When Kurama stopped and spoke, she groaned again. His habit reared its head now.

"Feel free to attack, from any direction." Kurama offered of his opponent. Jasmin felt like bashing her head (or Kurama's really) against a wall. You don't offer to let the opponent hit first! That way led to injury or death! Surely he would know better!

"Hey! Something's odd about his tail!" Yusuke's exclamation broke her mental-griping and drew her attention. She watched as the tip of the guy's tail appeared behind Kurama and shot out towards him. He barely avoided taking worse damage than a grazed stomach, which was still enough to bleed. 'At least I have blood replenishers and healing salves stocked up with me.' She thought. Genbu explained how his ability worked, being able to integrate with rock like that.

Kurama assured Yusuke, who had called out a question about if Kurama was okay, then the guy sank into the floor. From behind Kurama, Genbu rose out of the ground and Kurama dodged back. However the guy's tail was coming in from the front. He taunted Kurama about dodging not being able to win and Kurama took out a bara.

The flower transformed into a whip and Jasmin smiled. She copied her Ivy Whip from Kurama's Rose Whip. Yusuke seemed to notice the similarity for he looked at her with a question in her eyes. She nodded to say she had got the idea from Kurama. Kurama was standing and Genbu attacked again. This time though Kurama was able to pinpoint his location thanks to the reek of Genbu's youki amidst the roses.

It looked like Genbu was defeated, and the group began to rejoice the first victory, but then Kurama stopped and told them it wasn't over yet. Genbu pieced himself back together and told them how he could split himself apart and even use it as an attack. Kurama use the 'Kagon Retsuzanshi' to reduce him to rubble. Again he gathered himself back together. Jasmin noticed something glowing though, and watched as Genbu used that move again.

The attack passed Kurama, dealing damage, then came back and Kurama stood in it's path making himself a target. It seemed Kurama saw what she had. She watched him reach out and grab it. When Genbu began gathering again, she was interested in seeing what would happen. Kurama laughed and she joined him. Soon Yusuke laughed loudly because Genbu's head had formed upside down between his legs and his tail was under his right arm.

"You, you've taken my!" Genbu realized.

"This you mean? It's the command pylon that lets you return your dismembered body back together, right?" Kurama held up a reddish glowing rock. It looked rather like a heartbeat, the pulse it gave off. "You did a good job of hiding it from my view, but the glow it gives off when sending out power could not escape my notice." Genbu wailed a little. "Finding things that people try to hide is one of my specialties. I'm a professional thief after all."

"Way to go Kurama-sempai!" Jasmin cheered.

"W-w-w-wait! Don't hurt that!" Genbu was clearly scared of what might happen to it and Jasmin grinned ferally. Kurama tossed it up and Genbu tried getting him to stop. He refused and sliced it apart with his rose whip. Genbu broke apart once the stone was destroyed.

"Yay, way to go Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed. Kurama fell to his knees though, clutching the stomach wound. "Kurama!"

"Oh for the love of... Here, this is what happens when you let your opponent/enemy get the first hit. This will taste nasty, but it'll help with the blood loss, and this will sting but will help the wound." Jasmin walked forwards, hand reaching in for the vial of blood replenisher and the tub of healing salve.

"To think you were wounded this seriously." Hiei spoke. Jasmin huffed.

"Of course he got hurt. Idiot Gryffindork. Rash and reckless move... Bloody Fox-sempai. Just like Nii-san in that regard." Jasmin deftly took off Kurama's top and smeared the salve onto his wound after handing the potion to the red-head male with directions to chug it down like a shot and to try not let it touch his tongue. Yusuke, she knew, was making a face as he'd had to down that particular potion a few times at Genkai's. Kurama did as instructed and winced at the taste, or the paste she applied at the same time. She followed that up with a spell that would create a 'bandage' over the wound which looked to be the same tone of flesh as his abdomen. It would dissolve away once the paste healed the wound.

"Well, that should be fixed up in a couple hours, but you aren't to fight anyone for at least three hours after that. Might undo the work and reopen it. So you're out of the fights for now. I'll take the next guy, Hiei can take the one after that and Yu-kun can go after the last guy... Sound good?" Jasmin was using her 'I'm in charge and you better listen to me' voice that had earned her the spot of top female on the Slytherin food chain in her first year.

* * *

-1843 words-

[A/N] Okay, going to stop it here, and next chapter will be Jasmin vs Byakko. I might do one chapter for every fight, though I think next might include the, rather short in my opinion, fight between Hiei and Seiryuu..

Let me know what you think in a review? Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7

AN/. Sorry it took so long to post this thing... Kinda been busy lately and then distracted by both Detective Conan (finally got around to watching it... . ) and new idea's for stories... which will be worked on in paper first before I type it out or post it. I love getting emails about so-and-so following this story (and/or me) or favoriting it (or me... or my other works of course), and I always feel bad that I keep thinking 'oh I'll work on the story later' each and every time... . I also get reviews (rarely though it may be) and I have an idea for a little comedy for this story which I will ask you your opinion on at the end.

No beta, so errors are my own... Even a grammar-nazi like me can make errors. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and Jasmin.

Also, still kind of working on exactly what Harry and Jasmin are really able to do, special skill fighting-wise... Harry will probably work on their poisonous nature that they got from the Basilisk in first year, though Jasmin will keep that as a defense against things biting her more than a usable mode of attack. I know she has the 'Ivy Whip' but that is it for her plant-based manipulation skills. Her spells are all (mostly) Wizarding Canon, though she might research into spellcrafting to up her repertoire should she get into a spell-fight. (no, that's not a hint of future events at all.. *sarcasm* )

Hmmm, what else? Oh yeah, reviews are welcome with suggestions for who you want to see Hiei with (romantically), I'm leaning towards Luna for whatever reason (I like the idea of how visually opposite they look, as well as their opposite personalities though my Luna might be a little OoC from canon due to addition of Jasmin in her Hogwarts years up til the twins take off. Who else from the Wizarding World do you want to see be on their side? What pairings would you like to see? Drop a review after the chapter with suggestions.

Now on to the story!

* * *

"Kurama, how's the wound?" Yusuke asked as they walked up the stairway after leaving the room they fought Genbu in.

"It's not so bad that I can't walk." Kurama spoke. "Thanks to Shironue and her potions." He smiled at her and she nodded back.

"But you can't fight with it..." Hiei interjected before she could say the same. "So with Kurama unable to fight we have three opponents left. Onna, will you be able to handle the next opponent?" Hiei looked right at her with his blood red eyes. She grinned a not-very-nice grin.

"She's more than capable, Hiei. Trust me when I say she's good at fighting." Yusuke answered for her and she shot a look his way saying that she could have spoken for herself silently. Nonetheless it was nice for him to vouch for her. She strode up to him and hugged him a little. She was still not overly used to hugs, but with Yusuke it came easier than most.

Just then a ringing came from Yusuke's pocket and the group had a short discussion with Botan which made them need to hurry and stop the flute. Further more, a loud bellow rang out and they identified it as Byakko's voice. The group ran towards the source and found a tall tiger-like male in a Tarzan-esque toga-thing. Hiei tried declaring himself the one to take on Byakko, but Jasmin stopped him with a sickly sweet voice that despite sounding pleasant, was one that oozed 'danger' and 'if you value your life you will obey me'. He backed down from the non-verbalized threat.

"Don't get conceited because you defeated that errand boy Genbu. As if being locked up here in this Demon World castle without good food isn't infuriating enough, the Reikai sends you... Four kids, to defeat us." Byakko was clearly an idiot or lacked any sense for youki/reiki if he thought them all humans, or kids. "Listen, you humans will be fodder for me!" Jasmin snorted out loud at that. Only one of them was currently totally human, Hiei was a full demon and both her and Kurama were first and foremost Yokai even in human form as they were.

"Something funny, little girl?" Byakko asked as her laugh caught his attention. She smirked as she replied.

"Only thinking how dumb you must be, to not realize that that sentence is untrue. Only one among us is really human, you see..." She trailed off mysteriously, grinning a feral grin. Jasmin walked forwards before anyone could stop her, though Yusuke didn't try as he knew her skill level was not so weak as to lose to this lunk. Said lunk spoke again, voice so loud he broke off pieces of the platform and the paths on either side of it. He taunted them and said they should all go up against him and Jasmin just smiled. "Oh I think I'll be able to handle you alone..."

Her voice was a near purr at the end. As Jasmin walked forward down the narrow path, Byakko seemed offended that only one was coming up to face him, and a girl at that. Then he laughed and said that he didn't need to bother fighting her. He pulled out some hairs and blew on them, creating four beasts. They surrounded her but looked unnerved by her. She grinned again, far more psychotic-looking this time. "They can try to eat me... but I warn you, the first bite will be fatal. For them." She made no move to dodge should they attack and Byakko ordered them to finish her off.

The one in front attacked first after he ordered them to slice her up slowly. She didn't dodge and it clawed her torso on the left side by her shoulder. She gripped the injured area, hand coating in blood as it gushed out. Jasmin grinned even as Yusuke called her name in obvious worry. She knew that he was only barely holding back from coming out to her aide and turned to look at him.

"I'm fine, Yu-kun. Trust me." She spoke clearly and determination and surety shone in her eyes. He looked like he wanted to protest, but held himself back. She knew that should this not work, Yusuke would shoot Byakko dead in a second if her life was in serious danger.

"We'll see how long you last with that tough act. Attack her!" The beasts seemed heartened by the lack of death of the one that made her bleed, and so attacked together. Their mistake. She grit her teeth and scooped out a handful of blood and flung it into the mouths of all four of the beasts. It took effect immediately, the beasts 'died' and became hairs once more. Jasmin stood up from her crouched position and flicked her hand to call her wand from the holster on her wrist. "Episky." She whispered wincing a bit as the wound knit together. Byakko grew angered by her quick victory and jumped down to face her himself.

"So kitty wants to play?" She taunted, not afraid of his large size, having met Hagrid and faced a Dragon last year as part of the Tournament. Byakko sneered at her and didn't seem to have any interest in striking first. She grinned. "If you aren't coming then I'll go first. Levicorpus!" Sirius had taught them that spell shortly after they arrived in Japan. He had told them that they used it to humiliate her head of house, Severus Snape (or as he called him 'Snivellus'), and that Snape had been the one to come up with the spell in the first place! She revenge-pranked him for it and it still affected him even now.

Byakko was unprepared for the attack and soon was levitating upside down. He'd knocked his head on the ground during the flip, since she hadn't calculated his large size and nor did she really care. "Oops, you hit your head... poor kitty... shall we make kitty less dangerous? I can transfigure him into a kitten... Or shall I simply drop you over the side?" She had taken the same tone of voice most Slytherin students perfected using against the scum they face from other houses, the tone that caused most of the fights between Slytherin and Gryffindor. She had no prejudice against muggleborns, heck Hermione was a person she considered her friend rather than one of the annoying things that clung to her brother for fame like the youngest male Weasley and the female Weasley did.

Her cold demeanor surprised all three of them, even Kurama had never heard her speak like that even when addressing weakling yokai in Makai. Yusuke, however, actually found it kind of hot that she could be so cold towards any one, since she'd never shown this kind of disregard for her opponents before.

"Drop him over the edge already, we need to hurry on ahead." Yusuke decided. Jasmin glanced back at him and they nodded at each other.

"As Yu-kun said... Bye Bye kitty!" Jasmin directed him over the side and dropped the spell to let the large neko fall. Botan chose then to contact them again.

"Yusuke, this is Botan in Ningenkai. I'm sure you've taken down at least three of them by now, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous, these guys aren't so easy to defeat." Yusuke replied.

"The damage has spread to the city here! Right now, anyone that starts getting unruly is quickly subdued, but there are more of them around town now, hosting Makai-chuu. One has found me and is chasing me!" Botan's voice was heard, though she couldn't see her from this angle. Botan was quiet for a moment, though thuds and something falling could be heard then she spoke again. "See you later, Yusuke. I'm getting busy here so good luck."

"Hey Botan! Look for Nii-san! You can use your oar to fly right? Use that and find him... He should be around there fighting those Makai-chuu..." Jasmin called before the call cut off. "Hope she heard that..." Jasmin mused.

"Lets move ahead." Kurama gave his input. Just then a loud roar echoed around them and they had to run before the ledge they were stood on collapsed. "He's still alive!"

Jasmin withheld the 'no shit Sherlock' comment and turned towards the tunnel they were now in front of.

"To be honest, I'm impressed that you would face me at the risk of your own lives... As a show of respect I will show you to my room. The room of Hell, that is!" Byakko's voice reached them from within the tunnel. 'So be it then...' Jasmin answered silently. The group arrived at a door, which when opened lead to a room that was blisteringly hot. Jasmin shrugged and cast cooling charms on three of the four, leaving Hiei since he was a fire youkai and so not affected by the heat like them.

"Guess I'll finish him off for sure this time." Jasmin called back to the boys as she jumped down easily onto a nearby platform. The room was full of small area's of 'ground' to stand on, probably remnants of a floor that survived the sulfuric bubble bath down below. "Hello again kitty cat. Still wanna play do you?" Jasmin already had her wand at the ready. Seeing as she was not really in Ningenkai right now, she might be able to get away with an Avada here. It was worth a shot. 'Hmm, should probably pay attention to kitty if I don't want to die pathetically.' She absently noted as she jumped to a new platform to avoid the ball of whatever that disintegrated what she had been standing on seconds before.

Jasmin whistled slightly. "Oh now there's a useful trick kitty..." Her nickname for him seemed to anger him as three more were shot at her in quick succession. Eventually, there was only one direction within jumping distance that would lead her to Byakko, only one platform she could jump to between her and Byakko. She took a step towards it and had to halt as it was disintegrated instantly.

Jasmin sighed, left with only one option. She flipped into the air and looked like she was about to fall. Jasmin smirked and reached into her pouch, this time pulling out an item that definitely shouldn't have fit into it, her broom.

"A broom won't do you any good, little girl." Byakko boasted, only to gape in shock as she mounted the broom and soared to safety.

"Oh really? Sorry to disappoint Kitty!" She cheekily replied. Byakko's face scrunched up in anger.

"Stop calling me 'kitty' damned human!" He sreamed. She hummed and stated a flat-toned 'No.' Jasmin flew erractically to dodge the 'Meiko Shokai-ha' he sent in retaliation. "It's hard to hit a flying target, isn't it? Now... there are a few ways this could go." Jasmin allowed herself to hover for a moment, looking to be in thought. She grinned and rolled out of the way of another blast easily. "Okay kitty, lets do this the easy way." Her voice lost all trace of playfulness as she finally grew bored of his attack.

"Bombarda Maxima! Expeliarmus!" The spells hit their mark and had the desired effect of sending him over the edge and down into the 'water' below. Jasmin turned the broom around so she could face the boys, grinning and holding up two fingers in a 'v' for victory. I win." She stated cheerfully. Jasmin flew over to the group and was hugged by Yusuke as soon as she landed.

"Had me worried for a minute there!" She could make out, though some of the words were lost on her as they were mumbled or muffled by someth- Yusuke's arm around her head. She laughed and playfully shoved him off.

"I'm fine, Yu-kun. Not a scratch, see? I'm also good for another fight if needed!" She kissed his cheek after the last sentence, chuckling as he blushed slightly. It didn't help him that the other two were watching them in amusement (Kurama) or boredom (Hiei). "Lets go! Only two more!" Jasmin convinced Yusuke to fly with her as they made their way to the other side of the room so they could continue onwards.

The group found themselves, after running up a number of stairs that made Hogwarts grand stair case seem easy in comparison, in a room full of doors.

"What the hell is this?" Yusuke yelled.

"Che, so this is part of Labyrinthine Castle's Maze?" Hiei spoke this time. Shironue made a sound of recognition. 'Of course... I'd quite forgotten about this. Haven't put much thought into the location's name before this.' Jasmin felt a need to bang her head against a wall.

"Gryffindor stupidity is catching... I should have remembered." She voice aloud. Kurama spoke up next, before anyone could comment on her words.

"I've heard of this as well. As I recall, there is only one door that leads up to the uppermost room of the Labyrinthine Castle. Up until now, there hasn't been a single person that has safely made their way through." Kurama paused here and Jasmin chimed in, voice a little too cheerful for the subject matter at hand.

"In other words; there is no returning alive from having chosen a wrong door." Yusuke gulped and looked at her.

"Jasmin, you've got a good sense for this stuff, right? Think you can locate the right door?" She grinned slightly and nodded her head yes.

"No prob Yu-kun! Leave it to me!" Jasmin strode forward and raised her wand arm, wand stored safely within the holster on her arm once more. Jasmin closed her eyes and 'looked' with what Trelawney dubbed the 'inner eye'. Divination was one of her best subjects since she actually possessed a talent for it. Jasmin started from the left, so after only a few doors she sensed the right one. "There! Third from the left!" She decided not to divulge the horrible traps awaiting them should they go with the left or second-left most doors.

"I can also sense strong youki from that door, so the last two have to be beyond it." Jasmin had no hesitation in her voice and she proved how confident she was by opening the door she had stopped before and entered. The group followed after her, Yusuke right behind her. "Oh!" She exclaimed before bending down. "How cute, a mouse. Hello little guy, whats a normal-looking mouse doing in a damp and dark place like this?" She held out a hand to the mouse, but was disappointed as it scurried off.

"Darn. Looks like it doesn't like people much." Her voice took on a teasing note as she glanced back over her shoulder and locked eyes with Hiei's red ones. "Or maybe you're just scaring him, grouchy-puss." Jasmin laughed outright at the look on Hiei's face. Quickly she stood and dodged the not-completely-lethal attack Hiei retaliated with, laughing a bit. "Lets head on, no?"

They finally reached a door. Jasmin snorted at the pompousness of it.

"What an ostentatious door." Hiei scoffed.

"This is probably Seiryu's door." Kurama added. Jasmin gave him a flat expression and voiced her thoughts on his obviousness.

"No shit Sherlock. Seiryu DOES mean 'Dragon' after all... dragon decorations kind make that obvious..." Kurama sent her a mild glare and continued from where she cut him off.

"The youki flowing out of there is even stronger than anything we've seen up until now." The door opened before any more could be said.

* * *

-End! 2,597 words this chapter! Woo Hoo I'm on a roll!

Translations:

Meiko Shokai-ha = Howling Tiger Shock Wave

Seiryu = (esentially/basically/literally) means 'Holy Dragon' or 'Sacred Dragon' - in mythology

Genbu = not sure of meaning, but in mythology is the Black Turtle of the North.

Byakko - again not certain of meaning, but basically is known as the White Tiger of the West.

Suzaku - Is the Phoenix of the South... not sure of meaning or much of the mythology behind it.

Wiki info on them:

They are the Azure Dragon (Chinese: 青龙; pinyin: Qīng Lóng), of the East, the Vermilion Bird (Chinese: 朱雀; pinyin: Zhū Què) of the South, the White Tiger (Chinese: 白虎; pinyin: Baí Hǔ) of the West, and the Black Turtle (Chinese: 玄武; pinyin: Xuán Wū) of the North. Each one of them represents a direction and a season, and each has its own individual characteristics and origins.

Symbolically and as part of spiritual and religious belief, they have been culturally important in China, Korea, Vietnam, and Japan, and also appear in many modern adaptations such as manga, and anime. In the latter countries, they are known under the names, correspondingly: Cheongryong (청룡)/Thanh Long/Seiryū (せいりゅう), Jujak (주작)/Chu Tước/Suzaku (すざく), Baek-ho (백호)/Bạch Hổ/Byakko (びゃっこ), and Hyeonmu (현무)/Huyền Vũ/Genbu (げんぶ).

Woo hoo for learning! Feel free to leave a review and let me know if you have idea's for a partner for Hiei to end up with (I for some reason am thinking of Luna right now for him... . and I can see her getting along well with Yukina too...)

Now, I mentioned an idea that I just had for a bit of humor: How would you like to see Suzaku form a kind of a crush on Jasmin/Shironue? Or should that not be part of storyline and only show up as an omake? Again, please leave a review with your thoughts on whether that should be a real thing in the story or only a silly omake during an interlude!

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry it took so long to write this, got distracted again... by Detective Conan... (finally got around to watching it and am at episode 160-something...) Ch title: Hiei Comes forth to Battle: A Slashing Sword

-i know it was 'Hiei Comes Forward' but I'm using 'forth' instead because I want to! It still works after all. And I wanted to add an interlude or do something to add length, but so far haven't managed to write what I wanted... so there's a little Omake after the chapter instead!

* * *

linebreak-pagebreak-thingy-of-DOOOM... or not lol

* * *

Inside the room, the group paused a moment to observe the large open space of the chamber they found themselves in. The loose youki was almost a physical thing.

"This is an incredible amount of Youki." Kurama chimed in needlessly, though Jasmin withheld the 'no duh' that wanted to pop out. She discreetly cast a warming charm on herself, and was ready to help the others should they need it.

"In other words, he has enough surplus youki that it flows out of him?" Hiei put in his own thoughts. Jasmin had to hold back another snarky comment.

"That, or his control's shit? Or he's trying to make himself seem stronger than he actually is." Jasmin decided to add onto the conversation, earning a laugh from Yusuke and a chuckle from Kurama. Hiei looked indifferent, but she could detect amusement in his red eyes.

"Suzaku-sama is greatly agrieved at your defiance!" A new voice announced, seemingly coming from everywhere in the room and nowhere at once. "However, this is as far as you will go!" Jasmin looked around, trying to pin-point the origin of the voice.

"Oi Seiryu, are you playing hide and seek? Stop acting so high and mighty and show yourself!" Yusuke called out, irritated by the as-of-yet unseen youkai. She grinned at that, before any more could be said, there was a very obvious shift and explosion of dust or something that had them shielding themselves. When it cleared a large-built humanoid youkai was revealed not too far from them. His outfit was rather reminiscent of a martial artists' clothes, with another drgon, this one of Chinese design, upon the chest which came up from under the sash on the right side, crossed over to the right shoulder and probably cirlce the shoulders and reappear on the other side where the head was. All in all it looked neat, like there was a mini-version of a Chinese river dragon draped over his shoulder like some people would drape snakes.

She admits that she tuned out the following threat/warning to turn back now and instead focused her magic to make a shield for them to protect against the oncoming battle. From the chill in the air and from the mild echoes of her 'sight' she knew the youkai before them used Ice to some extent, so heating charms or a fire shield would likely be needed. Her attention was soon caught by the opening of the doors and she turned along with the others to see Byakko surprisingly still alive even after falling into his 'Hell Room's acid bath. Jasmin had to admit the guy was tenacious if nothing else. Kind of like a cockroach, or her and Harry, in their refusal to die already.

Byakko tried to get Seiryu to give him some of his youki, but the man got into a stance that caused Byakko to panic and beg for mercy from the man. Jasmin could tell nothing good would come of this, and erected a shield with a shout of 'Protego Maxima' and just in time. Seiryu called out 'Mato-torei ken' the shield froze solid, but remained intact. With another spell, Byakko was replaced with a kitten version of himself.

"Okay, that isn't very nice... Killing nakama like that. So I'm taking him off your hands!" Jasmin declared even as she stuffed the Stupified Byakko-neko into her pouch. She ignored the looks shot at her from practically everyone and yawned. "So, Hiei-san, would you care for the honors of fighting this guy?" Jasmin ignored the fight for the most part, only paying attention to it once the room began to freeze over. Seiryu boasted about his ability, giving them all the details, and Jasmin held in a groan. "Seriously... everyone, and i mean EVERYONE has the horrible habit of giving information on their moves! That or boasting about how they cheated death, or how 'you will never defeat me' and giving enough time to do just what is needed to win. It's like the whole world has stupid Griffindor tendencies, even the supposedly great heir of Slytherin Himself! Whatever happened to using cunning and intelligence?" Jasmin bemoaned to no one in particular, not that anyone in the group knew what she was referring to for the most of it.

Finally, Hiei looked to have been hit in the leg, for when he stopped running around his left leg was frozen. Cue more boasting from Seiryu, input from Yu-kun and Karama, and then what Seiryu made seem like the last 'finishing blow'. Hiei ran forward at the same time. The two clashed in a flurry of rapid-fire attacks which caused Hiei's other leg and left arm to freeze. Seiryu, confident of his victory, was declaring the end of Hiei, when Hiei's silent laugh caught his attention.

Hiei revealed that Seiryu's level of control with ice had no effect on him, proving it by shattering the ice on his arm and legs to reveal them in perfect shape. Jasmin grinned, knowing that Hiei was able to overcome it due to being mainly a fire youkai, though she also knew of him being half Koorime as well. Seiryu was shocked.

"How can this be? I will do it once again. I'll finish you off!" He barely finished speaking when his forehead began to bleed.

"There will be no next time." Hiei spoke. Jasmin grinned and followed Yusuke as he ran up to Hiei. Kurama asked how many times he cut Seiryu and Jasmin spoke up at the same time.

"Sixteen times." Hiei looked surprised that she'd seen him move while Yusuke cursed mildly.

"Sixteen huh? I only counted up to fifteen times." Jasmin grinned at him even as Kurama admited to not being able to see more than the flashing lines after the first swing. She was surprised at that. Hadn't his skill been a lot higher? Ah, but then again he must be weakened being a human as he was. She was only able to thanks to her Quidditch skills.

"Don't feel too bad Yu-kun! I was the Seeker on my school's Quidditch team, so seeing fast-moving objects is a must. I was hailed as International Pro level in the school... So was Nii-san." She had spoken about a few things of the Wizarding World with Yusuke, one being Quidditch simply because he'd asked about Magical Sports, and she rather enjoyed playing it. She had no intention of playing professionally, nor was she too interested in watching other people play unless it was the Bulgarian Team (she would admit to being a fan of them, if only due to having watched them in the Cup the summer before Fourth Year and having met Krum at school and being fellow Champions together).

Yusuke poked her forehead to get her attention. She grinned at him. "Hai?"

"You were spacing out there. We're heading on to Suzaku's location. C'mon."

-In the top-most tower-

A crystal floats above the ground, showing a scene of the group of four. The figure enshrouded in shadows stood over it. They reached out and the orb shattered.

"Ara? Judging from your stance, the others have been defeated, Suzaku-sama." A female voice spoke out from the window. The male turned and saw a colorful bird. She was the origin of the female voice. She let out a giggle.

"Enough with the small talk. Have you found out anything useful about Urameshi Yusuke?"

"Yes, yes, that's right! I've learned something very interesting!" The bird-shaped youkai chuckled again. "First please take a look at the situation in Ningenkai." The female flew towards a large screen that changed to show a human girl standing alone. "This is Yukimura Keiko. You could say she is the fatal weakness for that man."

"Is she his girlfirend?" Was the next thing from the male youkai's mouth. The bird laughed again.

"Something like that. She's his classmate, and that man's Achilles Heel."

"Good. Shall we make the humans being possessed by the Makaichu target that girl? They will gather at that school. We will offer up the wine of that girl's freshly spilled blood as the prelude to slaughter." The male held up an oddly shaped instrument to his mouth. "You will be made to painfully learn how foolish you were to oppose me. I will show him the corpse of that girl.

"An overture to devestation, if you will." With that, the man began to play a haunting melody from the flute.

-back to Yusuke and company-

Jasmin perked up minisculely, glancing around as though looking for something even as the group ran. She felt a shiver go down her spine. Yusuke caught the minute tremble of her frame and stopped to ask her what was wrong.

"Oh, uh... no it's nothing, Yu-kun. Just... I hope Nii-san and Kazu-kun can find Yukimura-san before anything happens to her." She trailed off at that. Jasmin could swear she heard something from up ahead, soft though it was. 'Is that... music?' She wondered silently.

-1481 words if i end it here-

Omake (added after the chapter is posted) :

A figure stood in shadows, focused on a floating orb. Within the object four figures could barely be made out. Three were male and one was obviously female. The figure strode closer to the orb and reached out before stopping themself. As he stepped closer again, human-like features were revealed and more details could be made out. For one, the figure was definitely male, and for another he had blond hair with two red bangs that resembled antenna more than anything.

His eyes were on the group of four, hate and anger sining in the depths of his eyes as he beheld the males of the group before settling on the lone female. His face shifted to one unexpected on him. He was enthralled by the white-clad female. Her hair, skin, clothes, everything was so white as to seem ghostlike. The only hint of color was within her eyes.

"So beautiful... I shall make her mine." The male spoke up. Plans began forming in his mind on how to go about it. Soon enough the others were defeated and Jasmin and Yusuke had split up from the other two and were stood in front of Seiryu.

Seiryu glared long and hard at Yusuke as he'd seen through the crystal ball how close the female seemed to be with him. Seiryu made his grand speech about Yukimura Keiko's fate and then also declared that he would not only kill Yusuke's childhood friend before his very eyes but he would also steal his woman.

Jasmin took offense to this and shot forward with an over-powered fist of rage and won with a one-hit KO.

The group would return to Ningenkai and celebrate the easy victory over the Four Holy Beasts

~Owari~

JK, this isn't the end of the Arc!


	9. Chapter 9 - Interlude Ningenkai

**OMG, I am SO SORRY it took this long! Thank you to all who are still favoriting or following this story! I hope the length somewhat makes up for it! So we get to see the Ningenkai and Brittain's Wizarding World reaction to Harry and Jasmin leaving the country. They'll find out how fu-d they are in a later part! And apologies in advance for the probably crappy quality of the news article... I suck at those.**

 **Word Count: 2,129 words, give or take...**

 _Ningenkai - Harry and Kuwabara vs Makaichu_

 **-Botan**

Botan watched as the two entered the portal to the Demon City where the Four Holy Beasts were then looked to Kuwabara and asked him to find Keiko-chan first. She suggested he try at the school first, then the Yukimura residence if she wasn't there at the school. Once she was alone, Botan sighed.

"Why'd they ask him to stay?" She wondered. But oh well, it would be nice not being on her own in this after all. Botan headed out to begin the hunt for any makaichu she came across.

 **-Kuronue**

Kuronue and Sirius had met up to discuss the odd feeling permeating the city and then split up to cover more ground. Harry from the air, while Sirius took on his dog form and patrolled the streets. He couldn't do much other than that as spells were easily dodged by the little flying things and besides this was a muggle area and firing off spells willy-nilly like that would draw the Japanese Ministry's attention and possibly even Britain's attention to their presence in Japan.

Sirius would not, under any circumstance, be the cause of their discovery and subsequent dragging back to England if he could help it. So discretion would be the way to go, though his animagus form was not much better for inconspicuousness.

Kuronue observed from the air, swooping in and stopping too many makaichu infested people going wild. There were those he missed, unfortunately, but they were few enough. However, the ones that he did miss started to group up. Kuronue cursed as he saw them chase one blue-haired girl for a while. She seemed able to handle them herself though, and he could see her escape them after a little while. He missed it when she spoke to Yusuke's group but not when she suddenly took to the air after it.

Botan felt like smacking her head against a wall or something for forgetting about flying. She was safely in the air for the time being and was quick to spot the only other person in the air. She floated over and studied the male for a moment.

"Hello. Can I help you with anything?" His voice startled her and she realized that a moment had dragged on a bit while she was staring. She laughed a little embarrassedly.

"Sorry, sorry... I'm Botan! Would you be Jasmin-san's brother?" Botan decided to go with the direct approach. "See, she suggested I find you to help with the makaichu problem until they managed to stop the four holy beasts and destroy the bug flute which brought these demon insects into ningenkai in the first place." She said it all in a rush that reminded Kuronue of one of Hermione's many long-winded rants.

"Yeah, that would be me. I've already been trying to keep the damage down and have Siri keeping an eye on things from the ground. I don't mind helping out... *sigh* though I really want to keep looking for Kura-kins..." He mumbled the last part so much Botan missed it entirely, but she beamed at his offer of assistance.

The pair landed and began subduing the infected-with-makaichu they came across.

Kazuma Kuwabara arrived at the school in time for a group of people that had been infected/possessed by makaichu to show up and start searching for Keiko. Kazuma bravely fought of those he could and managed to find Keiko-chan before anything happened to her.

 **-Kuwabara**

Kazuma very nearly followed the two into the portal, would have to were it not for Jasmin's words regarding Yukimura Keiko-chan. Also, how could he leave Botan-chan to deal with these bugs alone? So very reluctantly (though secretly relieved not to have to go to that creepy looking place visible from the 'portal') Kazuma went to the school to look for Keiko-chan.

"Man, these bug-things are gross!" Kazuma exclaimed as he used his sword to slice another bug in half before it could find a person to possess. He shivered as he felt another nearby. Kazuma took off running towards the school as the 'possessed' people seemed to be grouping up and heading towards the school. He wondered how Urameshi and Jasmin-chan were doing with the Four Holy Beasts guys, but figured Urameshi would be fine.

Kazuma found Keiko-chan at the school, being chased by none other than the teacher that was most vocal protester to both Urameshi and his own continued presence in the school.

Omake:

 _Wizarding World - Discovery of Potters' Disappearance_

This year was off to a terrible start for one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order Of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. First that Tournament in which both Potter twins had been selected to compete in, he still hadn't discovered why their names came out of the Goblet and not an actual Seventh Year student like it should have been or why both were chosen either. Second, they return claiming Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle, was back from the dead (he believed them in that at least) and were now being slandered by the Ministry. And Lastly the blasted children took off that summer and Dementors were discovered in Surrey with a soulless Dudley Dursley.

Now he had a Ministry spy in his school as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the two Potter children were missing! Now, had they simply not shown up he wouldn't have panicked and simply gone to track them down, but no they had to ruin everything with a letter to the Ministry, the Prophet, and himself. His name was being dragged through the mud thanks to the contents of the letter and the Prophet and Ministry were having a field day trying to undermine his power even at the school itself.

On Albus' desk, sitting innocently atop the rest of his paperwork was a single, innocent-at-first-glance letter.

 _"Dear Headmaster Dumbledore._

 _We regret to inform you_ **No we really don't... in fact we're actually pleased** _that we are withdrawing from Hogwarts and shall continue our Magical Education through self-study and hiring tutors._ **And with our Dogfather** _Stop that Harry! Sorry... We have also sealed off the Potter Vaults and have had the locks all changed and re-calibrated to only allow ourselves access and will be charging any who attempt entry to our vaults through any old keys._ **Because that's not cool, stealing from us.** _Like we're ones to talk brother dearest._ **Point. But still, sister mine.**

 _-D. Prophet - Rita Skeeter Article_

 **"Potters withdraw from Hogwarts!"** The title on the main page would catch the attention of the entire wizarding world. The story that accompanied it would be talked about for a long time coming:

"Yes, dear readers, we have received word that the Potter Twins, winners of last years Triwizard Tournament, have sent a withdrawal letter to Hogwarts informing that they would seek their Magical Education elsewhere due to lack of faith in the security at Hogwarts School. In a letter that we received from them, we learned that the School said to be the safest place in the world next to Gringotts has been anything but to our Savior Twins. They provided memory vials of their first two years, in which they faced danger beyond the usual expected at a school of magic.

First year, they said, started out well enough though I [Jasmin] got some dirty looks from both Gryffindor and Slytherin students when I was sorted into the Snakes house. We got some heat for our continued close ties because of stupid house rivalries, shouldn't family come before something silly like what House you get sorted into in school? It wasn't until Halloween that anything life threatening occurred though.' Harry took over at this point.

'A girl I was friends with in my house, Hermione, hadn't shown up at the feast thanks to some cruel words from Ronald Weasley. He had been trying to be my friend since the train ride and was also telling me to stop hanging out with that 'slimy snake' in reference to my sister. I damn near punched him through a wall for that comment and told him to NEVER talk about my sister that way. Anyway, he had been jealous of Hermione or something and said some mean things about how she was a 'bloody know it all' that had no friends.

Turns out she had been crying in a bathroom all that time, missing a class even! Well, during the feast a troll somehow got into the castle and was supposedly 'in the dungeons' according to Quirrel. The students were told to return to their dorms by Dumbledore, but the Slytherin dorms were IN the dungeons! We had to speak to Professor Snape and remind him that sending a group of students to where a Troll is reportedly wandering was a Bad Idea, so he got the Slytherins permission to remain in the Great Hall.' Harry stopped and Jasmin continued.

'Harry came up to me and told me about his friend, Miss Granger, not being present and not knowing about the Troll, so we headed off to try finding her. Unlike most of my Pureblood Supremecist Housemates I had nothing against Muggleborns unless they brought their religious nonsense along with them about magic being evil and such. I personally think that muggleborn children should be given more attention earlier on, so that they don't bring muggle prejudice with them when they come to Hogwarts. They need a greater understanding of the Traditions of the Wizarding World, and in some cases should be removed from Muggle society for their own safety.

We didn't have a happy home life, despite what some may claim (such as the [i]esteemed[/i] Headmaster Dumbledore) about us being happy and healthy where we were. The muggles that we lived with were the reason for people like 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', magic-hating and abusive muggles. Yes, we were abused by our so-called relatives. They tried to 'beat the magic out of us' which as you all should know is the wrong way to deal with magical outbursts. We would be starved or hit if we did something they thought was 'freaky' or if Dudley (our cousin) broke something or made a mess we'd be blamed for it.'

I found this hard to believe, dear readers, but among the memories sent to us were some memories of a childhood of sorrow. The letter continued on to speak of the three becoming good friends after the two rescued Miss Granger from the troll that was somehow not where it should have been, and then them finding little clues about something being hidden at the school and someone, or something, being after it. They didn't figure it all out until their end-of-year exams and were then heading through an obstacle course with a Philosophers Stone at the end and a wraith-like 'You-Know-Who'. Next year was just as bad, if not more so.

We all recall the article mentioning trouble at Hogwarts. Turns out it was an event the likes of which had not occurred for around fifty years. The Chamber of Secrets was opened. The time around there was luckily no death involved, though you could say a great casualty was Gilderoy Lockheart losing all his memory. Though is it really such a bad thing? The Potter twins discovered that Gilderoy lied about his endeavors, having taken the tales from others and obliviating them once he had all he needed. He would have done the same, had Miss Potters' wand not totally rejected him and sent the curse back at the man himself. Mr Potter had to continue on alone as a small cave-in had occurred and separated the two. Full details of this year on page 7.

They did not disclose the name of the culprit behind these events, but did say that a student in first year had been possessed by an evil object left by one Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, which would have brought back the teenaged Dark Lord should he have not been interrupted by Mr Potter's heroics. We all know third year had serial killer Sirius Black escaping and finding his way to Hogwarts to target the twins. More on Sirius Black on page 8.

Last year the two fourteen year-olds were forced to compete in a Tournament for students three years older than them, which I am sure you all recall dear readers, for a retelling of the Tournament, turn to page 10. We are not surprised, then, that the twin Potters do not trust the schools lauded security if they've faced such dangers in the four years they attended the school. I for one hope that they succeed in their private studies.

-Rita Skeeter

Owari. Next chapter will hopefully not take so long to be written... but I make no promises of a prompt chapter... Please feel free to leave a review on whether you thought my attempt at news article writing sucked or not! Till next time peeps! Ja Ne.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, I owe you all a huge apology for how long it took me to post this...

Thanks for the favorites! Thank you for Following too, everyone!

Review Replies:

StarOfEarth: I'm sorry that you feel that way but thank you for at least reading this story in part.

This one is a flame, but I found it amusing more than anything... because the first part of it said that Harry is the devil and that 'me and my Wiccan kind should repent' yeah... I laughed at that:

pope the 24th: WTF are you reading this for if you are so anti-magic? Seriously. Flames of such stupidity are not welcome. The last sentence didn't even make sense... 'burn the first jew oven style'? wtf?

Fanfiction honestly has NOTHING to do with religion unless its actually about it, and even then how can you presume to know anything about someone's belief's from a story they've written? And this person was reviewing as a guest.

GoddessDana: Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to you too! (late though it may be... *sweatdrop* ) Thanks, I hadn't been all that happy with the way I wrote that article, but I'm glad you liked it. Yes, I figured that Rita could have been won over by Jasmin during their fourth year and so wrote nicely about them.

xXxOtakU-444xXx: Thank you for your continued enjoyment of the story, I guess is the best way to word it XD

moon kitty 87: I know, there are too few long-lasting YYHxHP crossovers and those there are are either finished or discontinued or something. I try to update regularly, but this latest chapter has taken far too long really. But, I will do my best to update again more quickly next chapter! Unfortunately, I can't find any good pic's for her... But picture Kuronue in white and with a few slight (some more obvious) differences... That's the best I can do for now... but I shall look into getting an artist to make something up (if I manage it, that'll be the new pic for this story XD)

loretta537: I'm glad you like it! I love seeing that people favorite or follow this story and love it even more when I get reviews with peoples' opinions on it!

And now, onto the story!

[linebreak-thingy]

The group of four were running on the roof of the castle, headed for the tower at the other end from the tunnel they had just left from after the quick defeat of Seiryuu. About halfway to the opening to the tower, Yusuke's pocket communicator gave off a ring that meant Botan was calling them. Yusuke's face paled at the news of Keiko-san being targeted by makaichu-controlled people. Kuwabara was also there with the two girls, acting as a kind of bodyguard. Half-way through the report from Botan, there was a noise and it suddenly cut off.

"Oi, Botan! Botan, answer me!" Yusuke near-growled at the continued silence until a hand on his shoulder calmed him down.

"Don't worry, Nii-san and Kazu-kun will protect them. Nii-san won't let anything happen to them.." With a grin of confidence directed at Yusuke, the group silently agreed to hurry up all the same. They had almost made it to the door leading into the final tower when a veritable army of plants-shaped-like-people appeared from either side from openings. Jasmin grimaced.

"Damn... Looks like some wizard made inferi and combined them with Devils Snare or something... Think fire'd work?" Jasmin commented. Neither of the other males had a reply to that so with a shrug, Jasmin whipped out her wand and yelled out in parseltongue (spells in parseltongue were more powerfull and they could use the boost for this many plant-people), "Confringo" The spell created a burning opening in the ranks of plant people, but before they could go anywhere more showed up and filled in the holes. "Kuso."

Jasmin really didn't want to do this, she REALLY didn't but... "Okay. Looks like they won't stop coming anytime soon... Yu-kun... I'm gonna send you up to that window 'kay? We'll follow behind in a moment." Getting a confirming nod from Yusuke, Jasmin levelled her wand at Yusuke, happily noting the lack of any flinch that showed more than words just how much he trusted her not to hurt him while not in a spar where anything goes. "Ascendare." She intoned, mind focusing on directing his flight path to land on the window ledge that she had pointed out to him before.

"Get going, Yu-kun. Kurama-san, Hiei-kun you two should get up there too." Jasmin only waited for them to do so before casting the Fiendfyre spell. It would burn through the ranks of plant people far better than anything and wouldn't stop even if she weren't there to personally control it. That accomplished, Jasmin pulled out her broom once more and flew up to the top room of the tower, rather than climbing through it and meeting any other possible plant-men.

-With Yusuke-

Yusuke ran up the towers staircase, thanking Jasmin in his head for the lift up to that floor. He arrived after a few minutes to hear a creepy melody coming from a male shrouded by shadows. On a large screen behind the figure was Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara, running from and/or knocking out people that were being manipulated by the makaichu and Bug Flute. Yusuke let out an angry growl at his childhood friend being targeted like that.

"Beautiful tone, don't you agree? I thought of making it your girlfriends requiem. I am the Four Holy Beasts' Leader, Suzaku." The now-revealed male spoke up once the shadows withdrew to reveal him to Yusuke. A Bird fluttered over and landed on the blond yokai's shoulder.

"And I am Murugu." Yusuke was only mildly surprised at the female voice coming from the apparently-not-a-normal-bird.

"This is a rare opportunity. Take a look at your girlfriend as she is hunted down." Suzaku was looking all smug as he spoke, but Yusuke had to laugh at the assumption. This wiped the smirk off Suzaku's face. "What's so funny? This girl is important to you, no?" Yusuke's laugh cut off fairly quickly. Had it not been such a real threat to his childhood friends life the laugh would have lasted longer, as it was...

"That's just Keiko. She's not my girlfriend." Yusuke's declaration seemed to shock the two, guessing from their expressions. "She's important to me, yeah... But not my girlfriend in any way other than being a friend that happens to be female." Yusuke smirked here. "Also, I trust that Kuwabara will protect them both."

"Also, Nii-san wouldn't let the innocent Keiko-san get hurt. He's also watching out for the town. Same as Siri." Jasmins voice drew the attention of both males to the window from which she was entering. "And Yu-kun is mine... Keiko-san is ill-suited for his life-style anyway." Yusuke would have protested just a year ago, when he still felt romantic interest in Keiko, but his meeting with Jasmin and the training at Genkai's had helped him see that the love he held for her was more familial and not romantic. He'd yet to really tell Keiko though, since he only just returned from Genkai's and this whole mess happened.

"Hand over that flute now." Yusuke spoke up. "And I'll let you get away with only being half beaten to death." Jasmin frowned slightly, not really seeing any reason to spare this moron's life, but letting Yusuke handle it.

"And, if I say 'no'?" Suzaku's expression was serious, which made Yusuke also turn more serious than before. 'Ooooh, is it wrong that I find that expression delicious on Yu-kun?' Jasmin mused to herself while waiting for the two to duke it out. She wouldn't interfere unless either there was an opportunity to snatch the flute or it looked like Yu-kun was about to die.

"I'll kill you." The words sent pleasant shivers down her spine and Jasmin discreetly fanned her face. Her attention went to the screen, where Keiko and Botan were being attacked by that arse Iwamoto. 'Oh I am soo pranking that prat next chance I get, doesn't matter if he can't remember what's happening here.' She missed the next words that set Yusuke off, but soon she noticed Yusuke trying to punch the blond-prat. She had to admit, it was mildly impressive that he managed to block those punches with but one hand.

She watched as Suzaku jumped into the air to dodge a final punch and Yusuke gathered Reiki into his hand. Her eyes widened along with Yusuke when Suzaku deflected the energy blast and yelped as she dodged out of the way of it. She had been hovering there since the start of the fight. 'Hmmm... perhaps the ground is safer?' With that thought, Jasmin landed off to the side away from the opening in the room's ceiling.

Jasmin admittedly lost interest in the fight for a moment there, until 'Ankoku Raijin-ken' was announced and Yusuke was hit by it. His scream drew her attention back to him.

"Yusuke!" She stepped forward a half-step, before restraining herself. He was able to get back up and she relaxed slightly, though she couldn't help the slight face-fault she did at seeing Yusuke put his shoes onto his hands. 'I really hope he's got something valid planned to counter the lightning attack. When his shoes were destroyed by the lightning, blue light revealed that he was using his Spirit Energy to block it. Jasmin chuckled, then outright laughed. "Oh Yu-kun... That's certainly an interesting way of fighting..."

Her attention was drawn to the screen once more, so she just barely missed the chance to 'Accio' the blasted flute to her. She cursed mentally when she realized it. Then she cursed aloud when she saw Suzaku-baka using a 'spell' that let him make six copies of himself. Yu-kun was now facing off against seven instead of one. She'd heard of that particular skill before, but never one that was able to create so many 'clones' of themselves. "Yu-kun, mind if I join in now?" She didn't want to interfere unless he was alright with it. But wouldn't listen to his protest if his life should be truly on the line.

"Yeah. If you could.." Yusuke didn't sound too pleased, but neither was he really against the help. He trusted Jasmin to have his back in a fight like this. He held no delusions that he might just need her help to survive this. Just as she reached his side, the six Suzaku's fired their attack, which Yusuke managed to fend off five of. One went for his back, but Jasmin blocked it with a quick transfiguration that caused the floor to rise up in a giant hand shape and block the lightning.

The attack was mostly deflected, and Jasmin had enough time to tackle Yusuke out of the way of the remainder of it that passed the hand. A small bit of it managed to touch her ankle though and Jasmin grit her teeth as pain raced through her whole body. It wasn't half as bad as she'd felt just that last school year at the graveyard and certainly not the worst she'd felt in her past as Shironue, but it was pretty high up there. She actually screamed in pain from the worst of it.

Meanwhile on the screen, Keiko and Botan were trapped in a room with a group of people trying to get them.

In town, Sirius and Harry were separately taking down the makaichu and people controlled by makaichu as non-fatally as they could for the people that were otherwise innocent of wrong-doing. Kuronue finally made it to the school in time to get the girls out of there, while Kuwabara was knocking out people loitering around the school that were also possessed by the insects.

Jasmin and Yusuke had been caught and were forced to watch what was happening with Keiko and Botan while being electrocuted by the Suzaku's. Jasmin apologized to Yusuke for getting them caught like that, she felt like she was being a burden like those animals that called themselves her relatives always called the twins as being, but he'd brushed off the apology with an easy 'don't worry about it.' and slight grin. Of course they both got an increase in electricity for their carefree-seeming conversation, but it was worth it really. She also grew bored after a while and began devious plotting for revenge should Suzaku survive their fight while Yusuke was remembering the training from Genkai.

Jasmin's mental plotting was derailed when Yusuke's reiki exploded and broke them free. Jasmin grinned, though worry glinted within her eyes, as that kind of power couldn't have come from nowhere. She worried about him using up more energy than he could spare. Suzaku tried using his Ankoku raijin-ha again but it looked like he'd used up too much power as well, for nothing happened. Yusuke took that chance to fire the Shotgun at them and hit all seven Suzaku at once. The main Suzaku was blasted into a wall and dropped the flute when he landed.

Jasmin was ready this time and called out "Accio Bug Flute" catching the blasted thing before the bird yokai could interfere. She tried to crush it with her hand, but was lacking the physical strength for it in her mostly-human body. She turned her head at the slight thump sound and cried out Yusuke's name when she saw him collapsed where he had been standing. Jasmin had a thundrous look on her face as the bloody bird laughed obnoxiously for it. She non-verbally sent a Sectumsempra at the annoyance.

Then she erected a barrier of shield spells around herself and placed the bug flute on the ground. Jasmin gleefully cast an overpowered Expulso, redusing the flute to pottery shards. Just in time, it seemed, because Keiko, Botan, and Harry were trapped by their pursuers. Harry didn't really have any wide-spread stupifies and casting that many would tire out his magical core too much to be any use if he missed any of them.

She dropped the shield spells and rushed to Yusuke's side, only to be kicked into the wall by a furious Suzaku.

"You... Damned wench! You've ruined my plans!" Suzaku was too angry with her to pay any attention to Yusuke. Jasmin smirked, deciding to taunt and give her boyfriend a little recovery time.

"It's what I do best! Well, that and stealing... and Quidditch... You wouldn't know what that is though, too bad for you." She gave him her pattented Slytherin-worthy smirk. "I'm good at being a thorn in the sides of power-hungry idiots like you!" She cackled at the end, coming across as more than a little unhinged, but not finding it in herself to care at this point.

Suzaku became angered at her superior attitude and was about to hit her again when Yusuke gained his attention with his words.

"Hey teme... You're opponent is me!" He had managed to stand up and still look rather cool, in her opinion, even while beaten up like he was. Suzaku scoffed at his bravado.

"You are too worn out to pull out even another one of those attacks of yours." He spoke with disinterest in Yusuke and was about to turn back to deal with the girl that so annoyed him when Yusuke spoke up again.

"You're pretty beaten up yourself there." Suzaku chuckled and stepped back, one arm raised and suddenly Youki was coming out of the downed copies and returning to Suzaku. His wounds healed even the clothes looked fresh and undamaged. Jasmin groaned a little, as he was back to near-as full health, while the two of them were in serious trouble it seemed. Then Suzaku made six more of himself again and Jasmin really felt like cursing her luck or banging her head against a wall, because seriously, was the Potter Luck seriously that bad?

TBC

Well... hope the 2k+ words makes up for the long wait? Ugh... honestly I am not overly thrilled with how this fight started out, I feel it too closely followed the anime/canon version... but Meh. Not going back and editing it now. I apologize for errors made (this program i'm using doesn't seem to have a spell-check on it...

I'll likely go over and edit before the posting of the chapter but I'm probably going to miss some stuff. I actually managed to write this within about 4 hours, give or take, and I had only started it today (I feel bad that I took that long to even START writing the chapter...)

Well, next chapter will hopefully not take as long to be written, and will likely see the end of this particular arc!

Until then, Ja Ne! -Feel free to leave a review on your way out! Tell me what you think?


	11. Chapter 11

A.N: I am SO Damn sorry! It's been more than a year now... =_=' I still get reviews and fav/follows for this and I always feel bad for keeping you all waiting... then lack the motivation/inspiration to write anything for this. I thought I had started on it, but nope... no partially started chapter eleven..

Major thank you's to everyone still waiting on this, to everyone that just recently looked into this, and to everyone that had been waiting for this story and gave up on me continuing at all.

-Final Fantasy XV recently stole all my muses attention. There are SO MANY idea's for FFXV in my head right now, that I can barely focus on anything at all...

On with the story!

* * *

Shironue's mind was racing through the list of spells she'd learned, trying to see if there was one that she could use to deal with all the Suzaku's at once. So far she hadn't found any, and neither her nor Kuronue really had any specialties like Hiei or Kurama or Suzaku, or any number of yokai. While she was trying to remember any spell that would help them out, Suzaku was preparing another Ankoku Raiko Ha.

He had seemingly fully recovered, while the two of them were worn out. Shironue's magic wasn't in too bad a shape, really, but any of the spells she knew of would drain it fully enough to land her in a short coma for magical exhaustion, while her youki was sadly not recovered still.

She hadn't managed to come up with a plan before Suzaku moved, calling out his attack's name needlessly. Yusuke stood in front of her, and for a short while it looked like he'd be able to block the attack, but then it broke through and they both got hit with a blast of electricity. She couldn't help but notice, though, that it was not nearly as fatal as Suzaku had claimed. Yusuke asked her if Suzaku was just toying with them some more, but she caught the look of almost-surprise on the youkai's face and sent a little magic and youki to her ears to strengthen them enough to make out what Suzaku was saying.

 _'So, those red bangs are more than a fashion statement?'_ A decidedly evil smirk flitted across her face as an idea formed. The smile was one that would have alerted any fellow Hogwarts resident and sent them running for the hills like the hounds of hell were biting at their heels. The look was one that had the Weasley twins worshiping the ground she walked on (despite her being a Slytherin) for the look promised a massive prank of some kind or something devious at least. Shironue flicked her wrist in a way that had her wand slipping into her hand once more and she carefully directed her magic with a quick intonation of "Sectumsempra" which sped from her wand invisibly and quickly reached the target; Suzaku's left bang.

Yusuke had managed to damage the red bang earlier, which weakened it enough that the Sectumsempra was able to chop the thing off. She followed the first spell off with a second instantly. This one aimed at Suzaku's other one. He dodged this one sadly, but it had been enough of an opening for Yusuke to fire off another round of 'Shotgun' and hitting all Suzaku copies in luckily fatal locations.

"Is it over?" Shironue was so needing to do some intensive training if this small-fry gave her this much of a hassle. Her and Kuro both needed to up their game and shed their more human weaknesses. "Please tell me it's over." She could also use a good long bath right about now. And some sleep. That was like, number two on her list of things to do right now. If only so she wouldn't be sleeping while sweaty and gross from the fight.

"I think so..." Yusuke was sounding even more tired than her. Sweet Merlin, they both needed to get stronger soon if this trend of tough opponents were going to continue. Since her reincarnation, she had experienced a number of situations in which the saying 'if it can go wrong it will' applied in most if not all adventures her and her brother faced regularly. They had the good fortune to survive those adventures, but the fact they even landed in those kind of situations was a good indicator of the likelihood of another adventure like this happening sooner or later.

Not to mention how Yusuke was Spirit Detective for Koenma now, so adventures like this would likely be frequent unless the youkai decided to play nice for once. Plus, she wasn't entirely sure since she had a rather great dislike for such things, wasn't there that Tournament thing coming soon ish? The one where teams of Youkai competed for some prize? Like getting whatever you wished for... She knew there was something like that happening, and her 'spidey senses' were tingling at the mere thought of such a thing. Wouldn't it be just her luck for them to be forced to participate in it when they were definitely not really ready for such a thing?

Yusuke seemed to have a similar luck to her and Kuro, so he was likely also going to be roped into it. Hmm, would they be the 'guest' team? That was usually a group of humans with Spirit Powers who generally all ended up dead every time, save for one year way back when... She only vaguely heard of it as she had never really put much interest into the Ningenkai. Well, they would be able to train some until then at least. So long as nothing else cropped up in the meantime. If Yusuke got a mission from Spirit World, then their training would be interrupted, but oh well, couldn't turn down the Spirit Brat's missions after all.

She might opt out of the next one though, in favor of getting herself closer to the level of her previous self. That shouldn't have been half as difficult for her as it had been. Also, wizarding magic was one thing with unpredictable and inconsistent results against demons of any kind... Maybe she should visit Genkai again, or at least the forest full of youkai that surrounded the old human's home. The arrival of Kurama and Hiei soon drew her attention and the four made their way out of the castle and back to the portal that would take them back to the human world. She felt only a small twinge of regret that they couldn't remain in this cut off section of Makai, but only mild since it was so cut off from the rest of the Demon Realm as to be just as difficult to get through to places she was more familiar with as it would be from the Human Realm.

All in all, not such a loss. But the proximity to Makai was fairly distracting. Her and Kuro had tried for years to find a route into Makai from in England, both before and after finding out about Hogwarts and magic, to no success. So to be so close, yet so far at the same time.. Well. Yeah, time to get back to Japan and Kuro and pretending like this wasn't drawing her Shironue personality closer to the surface than it had been in many years.

Their return to Ningenkai was met with little fanfare, and no one (not even Keiko) remembered, since Sirius had decided to cast a mild obliviate on the girl of this whole ordeal so as to not traumatize her or something, plus she had seen them using magic so it was also for the statute of secrecy. Life went back to normal for a little while. Shiro managing to persuade Yusuke to get stronger since they never knew when Koenma would have another job which would likely be even tougher than this last one.

One memorable thing that happened was Kuro and Kurama's reunion. Since Kurama remembered her and she had mentioned her brother within his hearing, he decided to follow her home, where Kuro had apparently decided to return to once the makaichu issue was dealt with. It hadn't taken long for the lovebirds to notice each other. They'd been bordering on sickeningly lovey-dovey since, though it was only obvious to about three or four of them (namely her, Yusuke, Hiei, and Sirius). The only other person that seemed to notice was that orange-haired loud mouth Kuwabara, self-proclaimed greatest rival to Yusuke.

He had good senses, if nothing else, when it came to spirit energy and spirits. So that he could sense the two's spirit energy being all... entwined around each other, was not nearly as surprising as it could have been. The reason for their energy doing what it was doing was because they had been mates before, and that was something that was very permanent and not something they could really hide so soon after being reunited after the supposed death of one of them. She still hated being too close to them for too long. Hopefully it was mellow out sooner rather than later. Still, she was definitely happy for her brother.

Sirius was torn between amusement and horror at his 'precious godson' his 'prongslet' being with anyone, let alone a male youkai. He'd been bad enough when it was her, but to have Harry as well with a guy, well Sirius was damn near intolerably annoying. They had to repeatedly explain things before he calmed down about it. Yeah, add on needing to train more and their 'down-time' was not nearly as relaxing as it could have been.

Then Koenma had another job for Yusuke... Which was to be kept from Hiei since it apparently involved the sister he'd been willing to steal from Reikai in his search for. Well, likely the whole keeping it from him was doomed to failure, since Hiei was the one to deliver it. Yeah, she was not getting involved in this, if only because she didn't trust her own restraint in not killing the man that was apparently holding a Koorime prisoner for her special tears. She watched the video with Yusuke, so she knew the details of the job. Yeah, she was more likely to side with Hiei over killing the man rather painfully rather than any peaceful solution. Hence her opting out.

-end-

So, that ended up twice as long as it was before.. when I started writing the last half, it was at a little over 800, now it is just past 1,600 words. And it only took me a few hours to write that part. Again, I apologize for how long it took to write this all... Kept having no inspiration for this story (I was tempted to just post it at 800-something words...) Then I managed to write that much... Next chapter will take a while, since I need to rehash my memory of the Torukane part.

This is NOT abandoned and I will not abandon it unless I well and truly lose all inspiration for it, it just might take a while to write it... I apologize in advance for any further late chapters... Shot of Magic and other FFXV-related stories are currently taking over my plot-bunnies and attention span.


End file.
